Me and the Boss
by SelenaFanatic
Summary: When Alex left High School she got her dream when she got the internship job at MADE. The Boss Mr Russo was great...but off limits but that doesn't stop Alex from getting her hands on him after all when she wants something she gets it. But will he ever leave his wife or is she kidding herself and has she built this up to be something that was never meant to be in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**Me and the Boss**

**I have decided to use JenA's idea it was great thank you. I'll probably do the teacher student thing another time but for now please enjoy the first chapter**

Alex Santiago took in a deep breath and lightly knocked on the intimidating polished oak door. She had to stay in control of her emotions and thoughts; she took a deep breath and waited for a response. Upon hearing the command by the boss Alex opened the door and eyed the married couple.

Their ruffled clothes and Mrs Russo's attempt to fix her hair gave away their recent activities. Alex gave a knowing smile and walked toward her boss, Justin Russo's desk, her eyes only on him.

"Justin, the car's downstairs waiting for us, remember the appointment with Chic Magazine you dont want to be late for your meeting". Alex looked toward the angry blonde who seemed upset by the interruption. She gave the woman a stretched smile, "Sorry for the interruption Mrs Russo, but if you don't mind I have to go through a few of these papers with Justin before we leave."

Juliet's blood was boiling at being dismissed by her husband's intern. She had an instant dislike for the young brunette since their first meeting a few months back. She wasn't oblivious to the 20 year old's crush on her husband, she wasn't at all shy about showing it.

(Justin knew Juliet was angry. "Sweetie..." Justin whispered grabbing his wife's left hand and kissing her wedding ring. He knew exactly how she felt about Alex, she would always complain about her and telling him to be careful.

Juliet smiled at her husband trying to hide her anger. She locked eyes with Alex who smiled innocently, but her eyes scheming. Juliet bent over her Justin to leave an exaggerated goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you later. I have a surprise for you, so don't come home late." She winked and with that, sashayed out the room, ignoring the evil look Alex gave her.

Alex turned back to Justin.

"Are those the Chic documents?" He asking going back into business mode; after all he was the CEO of MADE magazine, the top fashion Magazine in New York.

Alex frowned and nodded , throwing the paperwork on the desk, Alex stalked around the desk and pulled back Justin's chair.

"Jealous," he asked placing his hands on her waist.

Alex scoffed "No!" She denied before pulling her boss into a kiss.

Justin never meant for this to happen, but he had fallen in love with this sassy, beautiful, petite brunette intern. Nine months to be exact she came into this office and turned his world upside down. It just had started with her doing an amazing job, then the little harmless flirting.

Then one night changed everything.

It was a party to celebrate the 25th anniversary of MADE magazine celebrating his father Jerry Russo's retirement and his new position as CEO. It had got a little late so he offered her a ride home and she humbly accepted, she invited him in he wasn't sure because he knew about her crush as she would always discretely button her shirt down and kneel infront of him but she started questioning him and laughing so he gave in and agreed . They were talking and he realised they actually had a few things in common, she started brushing on his leg and he rubbed her arm, she moved closer to him and then they were kissing and before he knew it they were in bed and it was amazing. Afterward's he felt guilty of course he was a married man and it was never in his plan to do such a thing but he did and it had been happening ever since.

She on the other hand had a big crush on her tall handsome blue-grey eyed boss . The first time they met on her interview , she took a liking, she admired the way he carried himself and loved a guy who could take charge. When she found out he was married she took a slight step back but still did her occasional flirting and a little teasing like touching him a bit . But when he took her home that night and they started talking, that whole taking a step back thing completely left her mind. Alex took a chance when she kissed him, but was surprised when he didn't push her away and tell ask her what the hell she was doing. That night they made love, and with him taking her innocence, with that she knew she was in love.) She didn't mean to be a home wrecker but it was what it was.

"You know it's a shame Juliet wants you back early," he Alex stated while settling on his lap.

He raised his eyebrow. He knew he didnt have a meeting today but he wanted to know what she was up to.

"I had surprise myself" she said innocently while lightly tugging at his tie

"And what would that be?", He was so weak when it came to her.

"Maybe you could come to my place and we can have our own private meeting" she said while smirking and pulled him for another kiss "That sounds like a plan" he replied and they both got up and quietly left.

They entered her apartment and she led him to her bedroom "Just wait here I'll be fifteen minutes, the most" she kissed him quickly and he sat on the bed looking around the room where it all began. The sexy lingerie thing wasn't her thing but it was for him so it didn't matter.

He took his jacket off and set his briefcase down on the side of the bed, he was clueless to what this surprise was but he knew it would probably be amazing It was Alex after all how could it not be.

"You know Mr Russo you look extra hot today." She stood by the bathroom door wearing a red silky robe. She walked close to him and pushed him down on the bed. "Well are you going to take this robe off or are you just going to stare at me all night?"

She guided his hand to the sash and he slowly untied it.

His eyes widened, tracing over her body. "Wow," he whispered.

"You know you look really sexy when your surprised." She giggled slightly and started taking off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, leaving butterfly kissed on his bare skin.

Suddenly his phone began to ring. he fumbly picked it up Alex could tell by the look on his face who it was.

"Hey sweetie," he said trying trying to sound casual Alex rolled her eyes and continued to kiss his bare chest "No the meeting ran really long I'm sorry" yeah I'll be home as soon as I can bye and I love you too" as soon as the call ended she threw his phone and started playing with his belt.

"You're so amazing you have no idea" Justin said while playing with her hair.

She didn't want him to just tell her that she wanted him to prove that by leaving his wife and comitting to her this wasn't just a fling it was so much more than that. "I can't be that great or I'd be Mrs Russo" Alex said while rolling her eyes

Justin pulled her close from under the sheets "Hey you will be I've said that before I just need time ok I've been with her since I was 16, ten years. I need to find the right time. You know I only really love you" and that was the honest truth, he did have intentions of leaving Juliet but not now it wasn't the right time.

She looked at him and saw the honesty in his eyes "But it's almost been a year how much more time do you need?" she moaned

"Just a few months I swear I'll tell her everything please be patient with me" he pleaded with her she sighed and kissed him.

"Ok I guess a few months longer wouldn't kill me" she mumbled.

"That's my girl" he smiled at her and pulled her into another kiss.

Juliet had dinner and everything arranged for him, but as always work came first. People think being married to a rich person is easy, but they're wrong. In fact it's worse, they are not home as much, and you don't get quality time together. It wasn't always like this only about 5 years ago, when Justin started working for his father at MADE he became a bit more distant. Recently it had become worse, she hardly ever saw him. It was as if they weren't in a relationship anymore, they just lived under the same roof. They had only been intimate about three times in the past year and that's only because she had gone to his office and basically demanded love and affection.

That little intern of his was always interrupting their moments, and she knew she did it on purpose. Just a few weeks ago she had asked about starting a family but he had said it was too early; but they were twenty-six for goodness sakes, even his Mother said it was about time.

She was running out of ideas of how to bring that spark back she just felt as if there time together was ticking and that scared her. The door slammed and Justin walked in and kissed her on the cheek "I'm so sorry Juliet the meeting went on forever I'll make it up to you I swear" He said she nodded but for some reason she didn't believe him.

It was night and he heard his phone vibrate on the dresser he picked it up a text from Alex **_Thinking about you xxx _**he smiled and typed back, **_Me too love you loads xxx._**

**_REVIEWS PLEASE_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 2**

Alex Santiago always got what she wanted and she wanted to be Mrs Russo she didn't want to be his dirty little secret anymore.

She didn't envy Juliet because of her relationship with Justin but because she wanted to be his wife she wanted to live with him and be open about what they had together she hated hiding it.

When she was young she always loved those stories where the princess was swept of her feet by their prince, but she was teenager she started dating and realised all the boys she was interested in didn't have any ambition, were douche bags and just wanted to get in her pants. She promised herself that when she met that special someone she wouldn't let them slip away.

Justin had ambition drive and he was making it for himself and she loved that. He made her feel special and when she was with him the worries disappeared. He told her that when he divorced Juliet she'll move in and they can get married and start a family and it will be great. He was hers even if no one else knew that.

"I can never button this stupid shirt properly" Justin said while he struggled with lining the buttons with the holes.

Alex laughed slightly as she threw her blouse on "Come I'll do it for you" he walked over to her and she stood up from the seat and began buttoning it for him.

"You know I've been thinking" She said casually

Justin eyed her to see if he could tell what she was up to "About what"

"Well…" she said trying to make him a bit nervous "I get kind of lonely in the night" she said moving slightly closer "And I was thinking maybe we could go on holiday just the two of us… together…alone" she said seductively she could tell he was getting nervous.

"Um I don't know" he said while gulping

"Don't you love me" she whined giving him the puppy dog face

"You know I do it's just risky you know? Please don't give me that face you're making it hard" he replied.

"I guess I understand" she shrugged while finishing his last button.

Justin knew there must be a catch it wasn't like Alex to give up that easily.

"It's just it would have been nice you know the two off us we could have had some real fun"

Justin's eyebrows rose "What kind of fun?" he asked curiously she smirked and tiptoed up and whispered something in his ear his eyes widened. She knew exactly what to say.

.

"So what do you think?" she said biting her lip and intertwining their fingers.

He didn't want to give in but there she was looking all cute and innocent how could he say no to her "I guess I could look into it but I can't promise anything" he sighed.

She gave him a quick kiss "That's all I ask" she smiled

"Miss Santiago you do drive me crazy" he said pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"That's a good thing right" she laughed. Just then the door knocked and they quickly sprang apart and she walked on the other said of his desk he quickly fixed his tie.

"Come in" Justin croaked. The door opened and "Sorry for the interruption" Zeke said they both just smiled at him trying the best to cover up there previous actions.

"It's fine I was just finished actually I better go back and finish these papers" Alex said as she picked up the documents from the desk and left the room.

Zeke turned back to Justin who was looking a little "Man are you ok" he asked "Yeah I'm fine so what's up" he asked as he sat at his desk.

"The good news or bad news first" Zeke asked him looking anxious "Bad news" Justin moaned "The photo shoot we were supposed to do in Miami fell through" Justin rolled his eyes "Seriously, why?" "Apparently there using the area for something else" "Well what's the good news" "We could use LA Venice beach but it would have to be in the next two weeks".

"Um ok will the models be available" "Already talked to them and their cool with it but Emma can't make it because of some engagement party". Emma was one of the assistants her job was crucial to make sure things ran smoothly "But I have an Idea we could ask Alex to come she's been here long enough and Emma's been with her so I'm sure she'll know what's she's doing".

I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea I mean she was the best intern they've ever had "Yeah that's great I'll ask her" "Good problem solved" Zeke said feeling proud for figuring things out.

When the whole affair started Justin and Juliet's marriage was alright but it could have been better. They were High School sweethearts and he was so young when he popped the question.

And then she came in the picture…Alex. When the whole thing started Justin realised that what him and Juliet had was a teen romance and that the whole marriage thing was just in the moment not forever. Not that he didn't love Juliet he did but just not how he youst to.

He knew this was wrong and it's something no one would expect from him. He did try and stay away after their night together but it didn't work nothing did he was almost trying to stop himself from loving her but he couldn't.

Alex was meeting Harper and old school friend for lunch, if it wasn't for her Alex wouldn't be and Intern at MADE she had set the whole thing up for her she was so grateful.

As she entered Starbucks she saw Harper sitting at the table wearing one of loud outfits what can she say you got to love her.

"Hey Alex" Harper said standing up and giving her a quick hug "Hey" they both sat down "So how's MADE" Harper asked her looking excited "Great things are great" she smiled.

"That's good… so how's things with your mum" she asked me "We haven't spoken in a while and I honestly don't care" Alex said. Things with her and her mum where never great Alex always blamed her for her dad leaving and when she moved out after High School they barely spoke.

"Alex you should at least go see her she is your mum" Harper stated "She's never been one so why should I care" Alex said taking a bite out of her Cesar salad Harper rolled her eyes "Can we please change the subject" Harper nodded.

"So have you met someone" Harper asked Alex kind of froze "Um no not really ding the dating thing at the moment like riding solo" Alex laughed "That doesn't sound like you" Harper said looking confused "Yeah I'm just focusing on work" just as she said that she felt like gagging "I'm just going to pop to the toilet back in a sec".

She rushed to the closest cubical and started vomiting must have been a bed Cesar salad she thought. When she finished she went to the mirror took her water bottle out and began rummaging through her bag to get her breath mints and that's when she stumbled upon her birth v=control pills.

"Shit" she hissed she had forgotten to take them yesterday I suppose taking it now won't be a big deal she thought so she did.

Juliet was at her friend Baileys house "So he popped the question yesterday" she squealed "Great" Juliet said trying to sound happy for her but it didn't work "Ok" Bailey said "I'm sorry is just…" "It's about Justin isn't it" Bailey said "How do you know "I can tell".

"It's just that lately I've been feeling like he's not interested anymore I don't know maybe I'm paranoid" Juliet said putting her face in her hands "All relationships suffer rough patches its totally normal but it's you two it will be fine" Bailey reassured. If that was true then why did she feel he was slowly slipping away.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 3**

**When you think Hayley think Modern Family's Hayley-Sarah Hyland**

"Sweetie you have to start thinking about starting a family" Claudia Russo said to Justin as the whole family were eating, this was always the topic of conversation when she came over.

"Yeah soon" He said not looking at anyone "Honey it's the perfect time right Juliet" Claudia Russo asked looking hopefully at her sons wife.

All eyes were on her and it was nerve wracking "Um yeah it would be nice" Juliet nodded looking nervous "Maybe Justin doesn't want kids and he's not saying" Stated his 21 year old sister Hayley as she flipped back her long brunette hair and took a bite out of her steak.

Hayley Russo nothing like her brother the not so smart one or as she'd like to say 'The Disappointment' she barely graduated and dropped out of college mid semester and moved back home with their mum who wanted her to become a successful business women but Hayley being herself didn't know what she wanted then and she still didn't.

Juliet's face fell by that statement Hayley had revealed what she had been thinking. "Nonsense and Hayley no one asked you" Claudia said shaking her golden locks and waving her hands Hayley rolled her eyes "That's not true is it Justin" she asked "Um no of course not" he said shaking his head but Hayley could tell he was lying but she decided not to say anything the atmosphere was tense enough.

Dinner was over and Justin and Hayley were tidying the dining area "So why don't you want kids?" Hayley asked casually as she piled the plates "What" Justin laughed "You heard me don't play dumb it's obvious" she said lightly hitting him.

"You're crazy why wouldn't want kids" he said shaking his head "You tell me" she shrugged "Trouble in paradise or something" he rolled his eyes "Not that it's any of your business but things are fine thanks" he lied Hayley picked up the pile of plates and took them to the kitchen Justin behind her carrying the cutlery.

"Then why don't you want kids it's so obvious the way you answered when mum asked" Justin quickly came up with an excuse "I'm just not ready ok you got your answer" "Well why don't you say that honesty's the best policy" she replied "You know you should really take your own advice" Justin laughed "Ha-Ha very funny" she said as she put the plates in the sink.

"Speaking of which how's things with you and Max" Justin asked curiously "Why do you care you hate him" Hayley stated "No one likes him one he's 18" Hayley put her hand up "In my defence he told me he was older when we first met and when I found out it was too late we were already serious" she stated "Number 2" he continued Hayley rolled her eyes "He's the reason you ended up in jail that time" "In his defence he wasn't driving it was Drew".

Just then Justin's phone started ringing "I better take this could be work" he said and walked in the hallway.

Hayley being herself slowly walked to the wall and pressed her air to it just a little eavesdropping couldn't hurt.

"Did you get my text about LA…? Are you coming…? Great see that can be the little vacation we were talking about earlier….I miss you too… No I never forgot about Saturday I can't believe it's been a year don't worry I've got something special planned you'll love it…You to bye".

Hayley's eyes widened well that was an odd conversation to have with someone at work. She quickly backed away and stood in front of the sink where he left her trying to make sense of what she had just heard as she was doing so Justin walked back in "Do you need any help with that?" he asked her "Um no you go in the living room with mum and Juliet I'll be fine" she smiled "Thanks you're the best" "I know" she laughed.

Once he left the room her face fell she couldn't help wondering who he was talking to on the phone the conversation seemed friendly a little too friendly for a work colleague. Was that the reason he was acting weird whatever it was Hayley wanted to find out.

Alex was getting ready for their 1 year anniversary it was 8 and he said he'd be there in thirty minutes. One year of hiding and sneaking one year may not seem like a long time but when you have a lot of baggage it feels like eternity, she was wearing a Ruffle Embellished Bandeau Dress some glittery peep toe heels she had her hair completely straight and light makeup.

"It's just a meeting" Justin said trying to reason with Juliet "I was hoping we could cuddle up and watch a movie it's a Saturday night" Justin sighed "I promise tomorrow we can have the whole day just me and you" he gave her a soft kiss "Ok, ok" she said a gave him a peck "Don't be too late" he heard her say as he closed the front door.

As Alex was about to apply a little more gloss the door knocked and she picked up her bag and slowly walked to the door and opened it. Justin was standing there in a grey tux with a bouquet of red roses "What is this prom" she asked him pointing at the bouquet.

"What no hello I've missed you" Justin asked her she rolled her eyes and took the flowers "I'll go put these in a vase then we can go" as she turned around and started to walk he pulled her back "No kiss" he said with those puppy dog eyes.

"Such a baby" she smiled and gave him a soft kiss and pressed their foreheads together "You look beautiful" he whispered "You don't look so bad yourself".

"Ok so remind why I have to keep my eyes closed" Alex asked "Because it's a surprise now stop walking" he said she did and that's when he removed his hands from her face.

They were in a penthouse not just a penthouse a luxury penthouse with a huge glass window and completely modern furniture it was amazing. She turned around and looked at him he had a huge smile on his face "Ok who's place is this" she asked in complete shock.

"It's ours" he shrugged "WA…what" she said stuttering "Look I love you and I want to make you happy and I was hoping…" she didn't let him finish before she kissed him "I don't know what to say" she said utterly speechless "I, I love you too" she cried "Hey why are you crying" he asked pulling her close and wiping her watery cheeks.

"Because….because I can't believe you did this" she said still taking everything in "It because I love you and I'm really serious about this…about us and I want you to know that your my future" he said looking into her watery eyes he kissed her hand she didn't know what to say. "Come I'll show you around" he said and took her hand.

The balcony had a hot tub and the view was breath-taking "So what do you think" he asked her rubbing her hand "It's amazing" she said still thinking this must be a dream "I'm so glad you like it" "Like it I love it" she smiled.

Justin ordered some Italian and they ate and drank she still couldn't believe he bought them a penthouse. "Justin I'm still taking in the fact that you did all this no one's ever done something like this for me and I just can't even put it into words" he moved a little closer to her and she kissed him and started playing with his shirt buttons "Mr Russo you've made a girl really happy" she laughed "We should go give one of those bedrooms a test drive" she grinned.

He didn't say anything he just picked her up bridal style "Whoa when did you get so strong" she asked "I've been working out" he shrugged "I swear you should keep your trainer it makes you hotter" she said and winked at him.

"Tonight has been great do you really have to go home can't you just say you guys got drunk and crashed at Zeke's or something I'm sure she'll believe you" Alex asked moving a little closer to him and rubbing his chest "She'll get suspicious Mums going on about the baby thing again" he said and rolled his eyes "Okay I guess I can deal" she sighed he said and kissed her on the head.

.Vote On my profile who should get pregnant


	4. Chapter 4

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 4**

Ok this chapter was back and forth between Alex and Juliet Alex isn't and intern anymore she's secretarial worker she was an Intern but she got promoted just wanted to make that clear

_Alex was never one to be scared or nervous but this had to be an exception. At the restaurant when she threw up she thought the Cesar must have been the problem. But it continued after so she took some antibiotics thinking it was a stomach bug. And then there was the constant tiredness which she assumed was due to work she had been doing a lot of overtime because of this promotion. But there were these other things that just didn't add up. It wasn't until yesterday when she was at the store with Harper and saw a girl, maybe a little older than her pick up something that made so many things in her head add up…_

**Juliet was a little confused these past couple weeks to her things just didn't feel right. She got up relaxed for a while got ready went to the salon and got her usual pampering. Later she meets with the girls for lunch they did the usual catching up. She was feeling a bit weird a little dizzy and nauseous and the girls seemed to notice and asked what was up and she replied with a honest 'I don't know' and then one of them said something that made her a little shocked well a lot and the scary thing about it was that she believed it could be true….**

_As soon as things started to sink in she could finally breathe again. When she got home and Harper left Alex left her house and went to by something that would hopefully uncover her questions and hopefully give her the result she wanted…._

**The girls had convinced her and practically dragged to the store. She didn't know what she was feeling at this point she was lost for words. The drive home they kept asking if she was ok she only nodded not really knowing what to say…**

_She read the instructions and was now waiting. What would happen if the result was positive well she had options…luckily? Would she bother telling? Well if she wasn't she wouldn't need to but what if she was. She honestly didn't know what would happen if she was. Pacing up and down the bathroom she just slowly breathed in and out and tried to relax herself as much as possible. It was probably just a false alarm, nothing to worry about…right?_

**They knocked on the bathroom door to see if it was time and if she was okay she said she was great but her voice said otherwise. She sat on the toilet seat he legs shaking just watching the little stick not even blinking. She didn't know what to feel. Was this a bad thing there was no reason for it to be they were stable it was a good environment and her and Justin were happy…right?**

_3 minutes… 3 minutes of worrying and stressing just pure agony but now it was time she didn't even want to know…_

**This was it the moment of truth and she could feel this warm feeling in her stomach and she wasn't sure why…**

_**WHO'S PREGNANT TUNE IN TO FIND OUT…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 5**

_**She had to look again for it to sink in 'NEGATIVE' but the signs were all there. She didn't understand her heart sank. In the few minutes leading up to this she was kind of looking forward to it to be honest she had always wanted a family a perfect family the ones you saw in those movies.**_

"I must be wrong" Alex said in denial shaking her head 'POSITIVE' it was a joke it had to be. She was on the pill this wasn't true sometimes these tests were wrong. Yeah the tests wrong. She still had one more so she was doing it again this one would definitely be negative because she was NOT pregnant.

_**Bailey, Amber and Hannah were waiting outside the bathroom when the door opened and there in front of them was Juliet her face was unreadable it's as if there was no feeling there. She took a deep breath and saw them in front of her looking worried waiting for an answer "Not this time" she whispered as she said that a tear slipped down her face and the three pulled her into a tight embrace. **_

'POSITIVE' again Alex couldn't believe this was this real she couldn't be… it wasn't possible. She slowly sat herself on the tile floor and started crying. How could she let this happen she couldn't be a mother not in the circumstances to be honest she didn't think she could be a mother period. Why her? Why now? She looked at herself in the mirror she was broken. She couldn't be tied down by a kid she wouldn't be tied down by a kid.

"_**Maybe this happened for a reason" Juliet cried "Your only 26 you've got time" Hannah reassured her "Yeah there's no rush people are having their first babies in their thirty's these days" Amber stated. Bailey walked in from the kitchen with a tray of hot drinks and some biscuits "How are you holding up" she asked resting the tray on the coffee table and sitting on the leather sofa opposite the others "Fine I guess it's not as if we were trying" "I'm glad you're feeling better" she smiled "We all are" said Amber "You guys are the best" she told them.**_

Ok sorry this was so short

So Alex is pregnant though I think everyone saw that coming

Vote on my profile for who you want Alex's half sister to be

Review Please x


	6. Chapter 6

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 6**

_**1 Week Later**_

Justin was at home in his room getting the last packing done for the trip to LA. Juliet and Hayley were in the living room watching a movie.

Out of all the girls Justin dated Juliet was her favourite. She remembers when he was in High school and dated this girl called Michaela she talked to Hayley like she was a baby and her voice sounded like a cat dying. Thank goodness he met Juliet.

"I'm really going to miss Justin when he's gone I mean he's not around that much anyway but still" Juliet said "Here's an Idea go with him he won't mind in his free time you can go to the beach and just hang" Hayley suggested while playing with her Tiffany and Co bracelet "I don't know when Justin is doing work he hates distractions" Juliet shrugged "Just ask him it won't hurt " Hayley said and nudged her arm "I'll come up with you if it makes you feel any better" she smiled.

Justin had just finished his packing when Juliet and Hayley came in looking a little nervous "What's going on" he asked "Juliet has something to say" Hayley said pushing her closer to her husband "Um I was wondering if maybe I don't know…" she stopped halfway through her sentence Hayley was getting inpatient "For goodness sake she wants to go to LA you really need to learn to get to the point faster" Hayley whined.

Justin didn't know how to respond to that if he said yes Alex would have a real go at him I mean he did promise it would be there weekend. But if he said no he'd hurt Juliet and Hayley would have something else to talk about.

They both looked at him "I shouldn't have asked it was stupid I should know you'd just want to focus on work" Juliet said as she sat on the bed. Hayley looked at him the look that said say something. He sat beside his wife and put his arm on her shoulder "Sure you can come it will be great to have company" he smiled at her and gave her a hug. Hayley stood there and watched the couple maybe she was wrong…

Alex was putting her last few things in her suitcase. The past week had been scary she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was surprised at how good she was keeping it together no one suspected a thing then again she was always pretty good at keeping secrets.

She wasn't sure if she should tell him she didn't want to scare him and she knew he probably didn't want to be a father and he was married. He said he would leave his wife but it had been a year already. She honestly wasn't sure at this point.

_**New York John F Kennedy International Airport 12.00am **_

"Alex great your here" Zeke said sounding relived. Everyone was gathered: Liam the photographer, Olivia the photo editor and Alyssa and Lamar the assistants "Now it's just Justin then we can check in" he said sounding a little panicked well that was Zeke for you always stressing over something "Calm he'll be here don't worry" he nodded but seemed to be scanning the airport to see if he could spot him.

15 minutes later Zeke saw Justin coming over with his case "Thank goodness" he sighed "Told you he'd be here" Alex pointed out. Suddenly a familiar face appeared from behind him with another suitcase strutting in Louis Vuitton sandal heels with the matching bag and the Chanel cream summer dress….Juliet. Alex's face fell he had some explaining to do later.

"Hey guys" she smiled "Hi" Zeke replied sounding a little surprised by her being there "So I guess we should check in now that everyone's here" Justin looked at Alex who turned away she seriously couldn't look at him right now she might scream. How could he do this there weekend he said us time just us together.

Alex knew it wouldn't be easy and she knew that things would be complicated but she always hoped that he would put her first sometimes and not just bury her feelings under the mat just to keep his wife happy.

Justin was so nervous he had no idea how this whole weekend would pan out he was hoping when he got there he could just explain and that she'd understand but with Alex it wasn't that easy.

The plane ride to LA was so awkward was it just karma that he was sitting in between both of them. "I need to go to the bathroom I'll be back in a sec" Juliet said and got up and made her way to the restroom. Ok he was officially scared.

But to his surprise she didn't say a thing and just continued flipping through her magazine as if no one was beside her it was bizarre he was expecting a blizzard by now. This could only mean one thing she wasn't angry she was hurt.

Justin knew Alex wasnt the tough girl she made out to be she just had a different way of dealing with things…the silent treatment. He hated that it was irritating.

She rested the magazine in her lap not saying a word. He discreetly reached out and held her hand looking over to see if anyone was watching. She didn't react wanting him to suffer. "I love you" he said so softly that she barely heard.

She didn't respond it wasn't good enough instead she removed her hand from his and looked out the small window. Just as she did that Juliet came back and sat down.

What should happen In LA? ideas appreciated

Vote On my Profile For who Alex's half sister should be

And theres a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfiction called **Falling in love with my stepbrother by smileforyou **its really good

Review please

who should Alex reunite with in LA?

Her Mum

Her Sister

An Ex

Vote on my profile


	7. Chapter 7

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 7**

She managed to avoid him the whole way there it wasn't hard to do she was really good at it I mean she had managed to not talk to her family for over a year so this was nothing. She knew it annoyed him but he deserved it this was supposed to be there time this trip would be no fun she could tell.

Everyone had just collected their luggage and was heading out of the airport. Alex was feeling really nauseous and wasn't really concentrating on where she was going and knocked into a guy who seemed to be in such a rush.

"I'm so sorry" he said something about this guy's voice seemed so familiar so she looked up and to her surprise she saw "Mason" she said not sure if this was real "Alex" he said in disbelief with that cute British accent she knew and loved "This is crazy" she laughed. Everyone just stood there a little confused. "I know right 3 years…you look great" he told her, she didn't feel it "Thank you" she smiled "You don't look so bad yourself". He just smiled and hugged her.

Mason…her first real boyfriend he wasn't like the others, he generally did care about her. They met when he moved with his family from London to New York. They both shared an interest in art that's how their relationship blossomed really. They had so many cute teen romance moments together.

When they broke up it wasn't on bad terms they just wanted different things and just kind of grew apart really. After graduation they just parted ways. They talked online or on the phone a little after but somewhere along the line they just lost contact completely.

"What brings you to LA" he asked her while they pulled apart from each other "Work" she said "Actually that's my boss" she said gesturing to Justin who gave a slight wave "And that that's the rest of the team" she informed him "Cool" he nodded "What brings you here" "I live here now actually just here to pick up a few friends" he said "So how long are you in town" he asked "Just a few days" "Why don't I give you my number maybe we can meet catch up" she reached out in her pocket and gave him her phone. He just put his number in.

"Just send me a blank text I'll know it's from you" he said handing her, her phone back "Where are you staying" he asked "The Hilton" she said "Great well I guess I'll call you" he said and gave her a quick peck on the cheek "Bye" she smiled watching him walk off, did that just happen .

Meeting him after all these years was crazy especially since she never thought she'd see him again it was nice it kind of felt like home.

"Not being nosy or anything Alex but who was that guy" Kim asked curiously "An old friend" she smiled looking out the car window.

Everyone had arrived in the hotel and had checked in. They had arranged that everyone would go to their rooms get settled and freshen up and then they would meet for dinner in an hour.

Alex was in the bathroom rinsing her mouth a few minutes beforehand she had had her head in the toilet. Every day it was like this it just wouldn't stop it was completely constant. She still had no idea what she was doing she was just so confused she was just trying to delay it not really wanting to face up to reality.

She left the bathroom happy that it was over. Just as she was about to rest herself on the bed for a quick power nap the door knocked, honestly room service was so annoying. She groaned and sat up walking towards the door. She opened it and was surprised by the visitor.

"Why are you here Justin" Alex asked coldly clearly not in the mood "To say sorry again and that I love you" he apologized "I'm listening" she said "Can I…" she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to come in. She sat on the bed while he paced up and down the room "My sister has just been on me a lot lately and Juliet asked to come she was there and I felt pressured to do it was all so last minute" he explained. She sighed "I just feel as if my feelings don't matter" she cried.

Justin sat beside and took both of her hands "Don't say that ok that's not true I love you, you're everything" "That was sweet but I'm still mad at you" she told him with a small smile. "Totally understandable" he laughed.

They were eating in the 'Andiamo' restaurant in the hotel everyone was just talking about the plan for tomorrow.

Just then Alex felt her phone vibrate from her phone it was a text from Mason.

_**Hey Alex me and a couple of mates are going out are u busy?**_

She so wanted to go and catch up plus she hadn't been out properly in ages it would be good for her to just forget everything and have a fun.

_**That would be great **_

_**Awesome I'll meet u outside the hotel in 10**_

"Sorry guys I'm kind of tired I think I'm going to turn in" she said with a fake yawn. "It's fine go rest" Zeke told her "He's right" Juliet said and Alex could tell she just wanted to get rid of her she just wanted to wipe that smirk off her face.

He was exactly on time 10 minutes on the dot he had always been on like that when they were together "Love the outfit" he smiled pointing to her black Satin Flutter Top, Denim Blue jeans and her Vintage Black heels "Thanks" she said as the put his arm on her shoulder leading her to his car "We'll meet my friends their I told them about you" "Good things I hope" she laughed "Of course" he chuckled opening his car door for her.

"Mas she's even more beautiful than you said" the guy said to Mason who just looked so embarrassed his face almost red "That's Jamie we went college" "Hey" he said "Hi" she smiled giving a slight wave "That's Macy" he said pointing to the pretty girl with the blonde hair wearing a short black party dress "Hi nice to meet you" she said "Nice to meet you" Alex said back.

It was kind of overwhelming meeting all these new people but she was having fun. She knew she wasn't supposed to be drinking because she was pregnant but it's not as if she wanted to be and it was only for tonight so it was no biggie.

They talked about what was going in their lives he said he was doing architecture and he was really enjoying it. He was definitely the same Mason and she loved that she wouldn't want him to change.

They danced a little maybe a little too close but they were genuinely enjoying each other's company.

They had just stepped out the club for a little breather.

"Tonight's been great Alex" "Like old times I've missed it…a lot" she smiled "I've missed you… I missed us" he explained. Oh no did she give him the wrong idea with the harmless flirting.

"Mason" she sighed he didn't say anything he just seemed to be moving closer to her. She had no I idea what to do she cared about him but she loved someone else but she didn't want to push him away but why maybe it was the guilt.

Their lips were a cm apart and seemed to be getting closer; she couldn't seem to think straight what was happening…

Should Alex kiss Mason?

Vote On My Profile


	8. Chapter 8

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 8**

**Before I start I want to thank all the reviewers and a shout out to Casey Fehl For the idea of reuniting with Mason. The more reviews the quicker the update so when you get to the bottom just type.**

He was just getting closer, she was slowly backing away not making it to obvious. She was sober enough to know this was wrong. She didn't want this but she didn't want to be rude. Just as there lips were about to touch she felt a churning here stomach was howling. She quickly turned away putting one hand on the wall allowing herself to be sick.

"Oh my gosh are you ok" he asked worriedly. She bent down feeling weak in the knees. She was kind of glad that happened but she was still a little embarrassed "I'm fine" she said turning away from the sick and rummaging through her purse for a mint "Do you need anything" he asked "No its fine really" she said getting a little annoyed by his constant asking "I should take you back to the hotel" he said helping her up. Just then her phone rung it was Justin and she was glad she answered it quickly.

'_**I came to your room and you weren't there' he said sadly 'Sorry I just went out' she said looking at Mason 'Come back I miss you baby' he whined, now that's what she wanted to hear 'Maybe' she said wanting to whine him up 'You know what I'm thinking about' he said 'What' she said curiously 'Us having fun…so where are you' he said seductively. She smiled and bit her lip "L.A Nights" she said 'What' he asked curiously 'It's a club not too far from the hotel' she informed him 'I'll be their' he said and hung up.**_

"What's up" Mason asked his hands in his pockets "Someone's picking me up" she told him in that moment he knew what she meant she could tell "Oh" he said "Mason I'm sorry" she apologized "If I knew I would never have…" "It's my fault I should have mentioned it" he sighed "Well I can tell you're in love your face completely brightened when you were talking" "Really" "Yep you probably even don't realise" he smiled "Mason your great someone will be lucky to have you" "Thanks" he smiled "We can still be friends right?" "Of course I'd like that" "Great then I'll wait here with you" she just gave him a quick hug it was great how understanding he was after everything he still genuinely cared. She took out her bottle of water.

No more than 10 minutes later a car pulled up right in front of where they were standing the back door opened and they saw Justin sitting "Alex isn't that your boss" Mason whispered "Um he has a brother they look like twins" she lied "Oh" he replied "I better get going" she smiled and hugged him again "Keep in touch right" he said hopefully "Of course" she said.

"What was that all about" Justin asked her as the driver started the engine "Nothing just catching up with an old friend" she told him but she could tell he was scared "Don't be worried" she reassured him "Ok" he said quietly still sounding uncertain "So what's this about" she asked him curiously "I know how you wanted this to be are weekend and I totally screwed it up" he sighed moving a little closer on the seat "Yeah you did" she told him "But I think I can make it right" he smiled, she grinned and rose her eyebrow "What did the boss have in mind" ….

"The beach" Alex said slightly disappointed "Don't you like it" he said sadly "It's the beach" she said "Come on look at the view" he pointed out putting one arm on her shoulder "I guess it's quite relaxing" she shrugged "Exactly… now let's dance" Ok did she hear him right "Dance you want us to dance on the beach past midnight…with no music" Alex laughed "Why not" he asked confused "Because it's insane" "Aren't you the fun loving one" he said she just rolled her eyes "What have you done with my Justin" she asked he just laughed " Fine" she sighed.

They both took their shoes off and he took to her arm guiding her to the shore. "I can't believe I'm doing this" she whispered as she put her arms around his neck and he placed his on her waist.

She had to admit this was romantic the sound of the waves and her head on his shoulder it was peaceful and relaxing. "I love you" he whispered "I love you too" she whispered back and kissed him lightly "And your totally forgiven" she smiled, he sighed in relief.

**NEXT DAY**

Juliet looked at the room admiring what she had done the room looked amazing, Justin would love it. They hadn't been romantic in a while it would be a great time for them to reconnect.

They were on set of the shoot and Alex, Juliet and Kim were sitting down.

Kim and Juliet were having a conversation amongst themselves but that didn't stop Alex from listening in.

"So I have this whole thing planned in the room" Juliet said happily making Alex make a gagging face"Aw that sounds so romantic he'll love it". What did she have planned should Alex be worried she wasn't sure but she had to go in that room.

"Hello I'm Miss Russo and I left my room key with my husband room 104 I was wondering do you have a spare"….

**LATER ON**

"I know you did it" Juliet snapped "did what" Alex said trying to sound innocent "don't play dumb and innocent I know you've had a thing for my husband since you started working at MADE but nothing's going to happen he's with me ok" " I don't have a thing for Justin he's a little old isn't he" Alex said "point is I know what you did" she said a little louder which caught the attention of Justin who was helping Lamar with the photos.

"What's going on" he asked " Little miss has taken the crush thing too far" Juliet yelled " I have no idea what's going on about I need to get on with what I'm here for" Alex shrugged " Juliet maybe you should go relax" Justin suggested " So you actually believe she didn't do anything" " Let's talk about this later we need to focus" he knew Alex probably did do something because her face said innocent but her eyes had mischief written all over them"I can't believe this" " I would never want to sabotage you and I don't have a thing for your husband it's strictly professional" Alex lied "I'm going to go lie down" Juliet said throwing her hands up.

"What" Alex said "Why did you do that" He asked "Do what" she said "I can't even be bothered to argue this is stupid I don't even know what the issue is" " Me neither had "she lain yet again "Let's just get back to work" he moaned and walked off she followed behind with a big smirk on her face...mission accomplished.

_**" So how's the trip" Hayley asked" it's fine" Juliet said with a disappointed voice "It doesn't seem like you think it's fine" "It's just a lot of drama with one of the colleagues it's nothing" "Spill" she said wanting to know what as up "Well last night I had a whole thing planned in the room with candles rose petals the whole romantic atmosphere but later one it just disappeared and I think one of the worker had something to do with it".**_

_**"Who" Hayley asked" Alex that girl who was an intern and got a permanent job" " I think I met her at my dad's retirement party the cute petite brunette right?" " Thats the one. I think she has a crush Justin" she said plainly there was a silence and then all she heard was laughs from the other side of the phone "Your too funny why would she like Justin isn't she like younger than me" " Girls actually happen to like older men actually".**_

_**"But it's Justin" " So" "I think maybe your being a bit dramatic maybe the room cleaner cleared it by accident I'm sure she had nothing to do with it what did Justin say" " He said I needed to relax and we'd talk later" " He's in work mode that's what he's like maybe you can do something when you can get back" **_just then she heard a crash_** " Hayley what was that what did you break something" " Don't worry your house is in safe hands" " You're having a party aren't you" "No that doesn't happen twice Juliet I'm so much more mature now" she said.**_

"Hayley come over here slight problem" Max yelled_** "was that..." Juliet asked her " Nothing bye see you tomorrow" **_and with that she hung up.

Juliet knew how Justin felt about Max being in their house he hated it he was a bad influence on his sister apparently the family had tried to keep Hayley away from him but it was hopeless_**.**_

She couldn't wait to get home she was so over this trip.

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BEEN BUSY…HOPE THIS CHAP DIDN'T SUCK…ANYWAYS WANT MORE REVIEW'S FROM DIFFERENT PEOPLE MAKES ME WANT TO UPDATE QUICKER SO PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT DO REVIEW YOUR AMAZING AND MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE. TELL EVERYONE YOU KOW ABOUT THIS STORY.**

**MUCH LOVE, SANTANA**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me and The Boss**

**Chapter 9**

**OK SO ALEX HAS TWO SISTERS ZENDAYA: 15 AND MADISON:13**

The flight back was tiring and now that she home she just wanted to have a hot chocolate and go to bed. She rested her suitcase by the door and slowly walked towards the couch. When she got there she lay back and closed her eyes only to be interrupted by the banging door "Err" she moaned getting up what was with all the interruptions.

She opened the door slowly not bothered to put much effort.

"Mum" Alex said in disbelief she had a feeling she knew who was behind this (Harper)"What are you doing here" she said rudely "Mija what happened...we miss you everyone does we need to sort this out" she told her " It's been over a year mum don't you think it's a little late" she replied harshly " No it's never too late where family this is ridiculous what about your sister's how do you think they feel" Theresa said loudly Alex rolled her eyes "Don't put all the blame on me mum I had my reasons" Alex said in a frustrated tone " Can I come in so we could talk properly" Theresa asked "I guess "she replied quietly opening it a bit more.

Alex was making a drink while her mum sat on the table "Harper told me you got a permanent job at MADE that's great" Theresa said "Yeah" Alex said lacking enthusiasm " I know we haven't spoken in a while but you could at least try...exactly the same as your dad stubborn" Theresa said shaking her head " I barely remember him" Alex shrugged acting as if it didn't bother her "You still blame me don't you" her mum sighed Alex didn't say anything.

"Do you know how much I asked your father to come see you" she told her "Then why didn't he mum" "Ask him… I can't believe I let this go on for so long I know are relationship was never good" " that's an understatement" she mumbled " but as I said your my daughter and you need to be around family do you know how proud I am of you" she told her" Really" Alex said a little shocked " Of course a nice job a place how could I not be" "You've never said that to me before" " Mija you never gave me a chance" in that second the pain and hurt that she had been hiding just poured out and she found herself crying Theresa stood up and hugged her daughter and for the first time in 15 years Alex let her.

Even though things at home were never good she did miss her family.

" Mum I'm sorry" she cried the guilt coming over her "No I'm sorry I should have been there for you more I'm your mum it's my job" " Look at you all grown up" she said holding Alex's face "I shouldn't have left" she admitted " I didn't call or anything" " Mija I knew you wanted you're time but when it got to weeks and months and nothing from you I was so scared it'd because of Harper I' be known you were safe" " I don't know where all of it comes from I guess I blamed you mum and I'm so sorry for that you never kept me from my dad and you only really wanted the best for me I was just too stupid to realise you cared" she admitted " Of course I care your my daughter and no matter what I'll always care" " I'm sorry" "stop saying sorry mija I understand" she reassured her. Alex just started wiping her tears away she wasn't usually much of a crier.

For the past hour Alex and her mum talked an actually proper civilised conversation something they probably never had done. She felt so much better now all the worries were at the back of her mind at the moment.

"How's Zen and Mads" Alex asked " Fine though Zen has been a bit different I guess she's growing up and doing new things and Mads still the same bossy and loud girl" Alex laughed at that "They both ask about you" Alex sighed "Maybe you can come over tomorrow a family thing" Theresa suggested "Um I guess I'm not busy" "Great" her mum smiled.

"so let me get this straight your mum just turned up on your doorstep" Justin said "Alex nodded "totally out of the blue and "so what happened" we just talked" " well that's good right I mean regardless she's your mum" " I guess we got through some of the problems... She invited me over tonight" "I hope you're going" " I think I will I've missed them" she said honestly "I guess I was a little difficult as a teen" she admitted "it's just that when dad left I guess I was angry and took it out on my mum I rebelled It was stupid" " did you just admit you were wrong" he said in disbelief " you hush up" she said and whacked his shoulder.

She hadn't been home for ages and it was weird standing outside the door after all this time. She lightly knocked and waited for an more than 20 seconds later the door opened. "Mija your here" her mum smiled and quickly hugged her.

When she entered the house she realised it was slightly different the furniture was rearranged the living room colour was lighter and it was so much neater. She followed her mum into the kitchen.

"The girls don't know you're coming they'll be so happy Dwayne just went to pick them up from the movies"

Alex missed her sisters much she felt so guilty about what she did they'd probably be so mad at her when they saw her she honestly didn't blame them.

Noise was heard in the corridors and Alex heard the voices getting closer she just hoped this would be a good reunion " Ok dad never pick us up again you're so embarrassing" Zendaya told him "Yeah dad don't" Madison said.

Their conversation stopped when they saw their older sister "Lexi" Madison smiled" oh my god" they both ran to where she was sitting and gave her a huge hug from each side.

Zendaya was taller than her now" Where'd you go oh my god I missed you" Madison cried" I tried calling you'd phone I'm so happy your back" Zendaya screamed" I missed you guys too" they pulled away and Alex saw Dwayne.

"Nice to see you Alex" he said "Same" she smiled" been ok" he asked "Greats thanks".

Dwayne was a good stepdad he tried to treat Alex like his own and she appreciated that but he wasn't her dad and when she was growing up she hated it. The fact that he wasn't her dad made her not want to like him so she ignored him or was rude. Now she was older she felt really guilty about it and quite frankly embarrassed.

They were all eating and talking Madison and Zendaya fought over who got to sit next to Alex it was just like old times.

"Alex do you have a boyfriend" Madison asked her.

She had always had a forward personality

"Not at the moment" she said quietly "Mads your so nosy" Theresa said "I was just curious" she shrugged.

"Honestly when do you put that blackberry down Zen" Theresa asked her " she too busy texting her boyfriend" Madison laughed " you idiot" Zendaya said " what boy" asked their mum" " Zendaya Renée Bryant I said what boy" her mum said louder " trey " Madison said not letting her reply herself zendaya gave her a death glare " that boy is trouble stay away ok" her mum said sternly " whatever" she mumbled " zendaya" he r dad warned " ok I won't talk to him" she sighed.

Madison, Theresa and Dwayne were clearing the kitchen while Alex and Zendaya were talking in the kitchen

"Ok I really missed talking to you" Zendaya told her" At least you understand" she sighed " I missed are talks too I'm sorry I wasn't here" " I don't blame you" " you know she does it cause she loves you" " Well it sure feels like it" she said sarcastically " You'll understand when your older" she certainly did.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

"So Alex what's the big plan for your 21st" Harper asked excitedly "Nothing" Alex said plainly" What it's the big 2-1 you can't not do anything that's crazy" Harper yelled. Her birthday was the last thing on her mind at the moment. She had done the appointment it took a while to make the decision but it was for the best and she knew that. . She would tell Justin she couldn't keep it from him he'd probably agree with her I mean he didn't want to be a father " I don't want to anything really I just don't feel like" " Fine we'll just do a movie at mine and I'll cook" Harper sighed "Sounds great" Alex said.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

Alex knocked on Harpers apartment door a night in would be great you didn't have to have a wild party in your birthday to have fun.

"Hey Alex" Harper said cheerfully "Hey what's with the no lights on power cut?" she asked "No just saving energy" she said putting her thumb up "Okay" Alex said not getting the point.

"Okay this is silly just turn a light on" Alex groaned " Ok" Harper said and as soon as she did everyone jumped up " Surprise" Alex looked at Harper " Sorry I couldn't resist" she said with a guilty smile. loads of people ran up to her giving her hugs and saying happy birthday ok when she said she didn't want a big thing she was serious.

She was kind of having fun there were people here that she hadn't seen for a while so she had time to talk and catch up with them but she wasn't 100% in the mood for a big crowd and a lot of socialising.

She was surprised Justin and Zeke were here Harper must have gone over to the office and told them. She needed to talk to Justin about tomorrow maybe she could pull him to the side without anyone noticing this had to be done she couldn't keep it in the dark for much longer.

Everyone was just talking and having laughs Alex's mum was talking to an old family friend her sisters were having a funny argument with one of their cousins and she was at the doorway. Justin looked in her direction and winked. She slightly smiled and motioned for him to come closer.

When he did she backed out of the living room and waited for him in the empty hallway "Happy birthday" he smiled "Thanks…um Justin" "Shoot your present I forgot it in the car" "Don't worry we um need to talk" she said seriously "Is everything ok" he asked. She didn't say anything she just took his arm.

**Next Chapter is intense**

**Review Please**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 10**

Alex shut the door behind them wanting to be as discreet as possible. This was it she was going to be completely honest no more lying he deserved to know.

Justin had no idea what this was about he was kind of nervous actually.

"I need to tell you something and I don't know how I'm going to say it or what your reaction will be" suddenly she started to cry "Alex your scaring me what's wrong are you ok" he asked her in a worried voice.

"I don't know if I'm ok Justin" he wiped a tear from her eye "Talk to me" he said lovingly "The past couple months I haven't been feeling that great and there was these signs" she said her voice trembling "Morning sickness, dizziness" his eyes widened a bit he had a feeling what she was going to say "So I went and did a test and it came out positive".

Alex took a deep breath "I'm… I'm pregnant" she mumbled and started crying even harder. She turned away from him resting her hands on the kitchen work top.

Justin was processing what she had just said "I, I thought you were on the pill how long have you known" he said running his hand through his hair and slightly tapping his foot he could literally feel his heart in his chest.

She sighed "I forgot one time but as soon as I remembered I took it I swear and I've known about a few weeks" she said turning around "I didn't want this to happen Justin I never wanted this to happen" he sat himself on the chair and covered his face with his hands.

"So that's it you're not going to say anything" Alex asked him "Well what do you want me to say Alex please tell me" he asked her "I don't know maybe I'm here for you or something you know what I had a feeling something like this would happen so I'm doing the right thing"

"What are you talking about" Justin asked confused "You won't have to worry because I have an appointment tomorrow I'm having an abortion I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now" she said playing with her wrists.

"How could you do that without telling me this baby is mine too" "There is no baby a Justin It just something there getting in the way and ruining everything and I have to do what's right aside from the fact the I'm 21 and your married" she pointed out.

He stood up and held her hands "Don't do this" he begged "So you actually expect me to raise a baby" Alex said slightly laughing "No I expect us to raise a baby" he said correcting her. Was she hearing him right?

Justin wasn't sure about this either but her didn't believe or agree with abortion it was something he wasn't into depriving someone of a life it was like murder.

"I'm so against you doing the abortion I can't let you do that in fact I won't let you do that" he said rubbing circles in her palm, she sighed "Justin this isn't the right time and we both know it I don't even know if I want kids to be honest" she admitted sitting down on the seat.

Alex was never familiar with the whole baby situation. Her mum never let her babysit her sister and she had never changed a diaper or done a bottle. When it came to kids she was absolutely clueless.

Justin kneeled in front of her "Alex you're not going to that appointment" he said firmly "I don't understand why you're against this so much it will make things easier "she stated "What killing a life why should a baby have to pay the price Alex".

She had never thought about like that she honestly did want to because the guilt was horrible. The waterworks were coming again though she tried to hold the back they just kept flowing "Now I feel horrible are you happy now" she asked him wiping her eyes.

"No I'm not I didn't want to make you feel bad" "I can't be a mum Justin I just can't" "I know your scared I get it but I'm here you won't have to worry" he said holding her hand she pushed it away and stood up "That's the thing Justin you won't be there you'll be with your wife because she's number one in your life right doesn't matter that I'll be with your baby" he got on his feet.

"I'll tell her everything I won't let you do this on your own I love you and you know that" she didn't know what to do at this point was this all just talk or was he just saying this she couldn't tell with him anymore.

"I think I need to go home and just think I can't think right now my head's pounding" she moaned "You can't seriously be still considering it just after what I said" "I don't want to talk about this anymore everyone must be wondering where we are" Alex said walking towards the door but Justin pulled her back.

"No! Ok how can you not care this is a life where talking about and you're talking about people wondering where we are and a headache" He said trying to not be too loud he was holding both of her hands really tightly "Can you let go please" she asked him "No I'm not I don't think you understand there's a life in there and you're going to murder it kill it how can you live with that guilt".

She didn't say anything she just avoided his stare "Look at me Alex" he demanded "If you let go of me I will" she mumbled he sighed and moved his hands away "Not touching you now look at me" she slowly looked up and saw the anger in his eyes.

"Please don't do it we'll sort something out" he told her she sighed " But what if we don't and I'm too far gone and we can't do anything about it and then I have to do this alone not knowing what I'm doing and you're not in their life and they hate me for it and then I'll have to tell them and where will you be with your wife maybe she might be pregnant and that child will have everything cause let's face it you'll never leave her I'll always be 2nd best" she cried.

"Alex I'll never let you do it alone no matter what and you're not 2nd best your number 1 and you always will be I'd never want to mess up what we have I love you everything about you and I love that baby even though I'm scared to death I've never done this before but I'm willing too because as I said before I love both of you".

"We made that baby because we love each other and that shows even if this wasn't planned and now you're just going to kill it that baby is living and breathing too Alex".

How could someone just make you rethink everything and make you possibly change your decision? Well Justin could he just had a way with words every time. Alex crossed her arms she couldn't believe she was going to do this she just hoped he meant what he said "Ok" she said quietly "I won't to the appointment" she sighed "But any mess up's and its over".

"I promise I'll be there through everything and that I'll tell her everything" he said to her. She sighed "Well then I guess…were doing this" she said nervously. He gave her a comforting smile "I guess we are" he said and pulled her into a tight hug she was reluctant at first but soon accepted the embrace.

After a few minutes the hug stopped but they remained close "I'm literally terrified Justin" she said quietly he touched her face "I am too but we can do this" she smiled at him a tear came down her face "I hate it when you cry" he said while wiping the tear away she looked up and kissed him.

"We should probably go back inside before someone walks in" Justin said "Yeah" Alex said nervously.

Justin went into the living room first and joined Zeke who was mingling with near enough everyone.

Shortly after Alex walked in and was greeted by an excitable Harper.

"Alex there you are I wondered where you'd gone" Harper said "Um it was just a little crowded so I stepped outside for a minute I'm sorry" she lied "It's fine now let's do your cake everyone's waiting" she said and pulled Alex to the table where there was a buttercream frosting cake "Harper thank you" "Don't say thank you it's your birthday it's the least I can do".

Without warning everyone gathered around and started singing happy birthday while recording on their cameras, phones and taking pictures. Alex hated when all eyes were on her and tried to cover her face as much as possible.

When everyone stopped she saw that it was her queue "Make a wish Alex" her Zendaya said. Alex smiled at her and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze closed her eyes and blew out the candles…


	11. Chapter 11

Me and the Boss

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Chapter 11

1 month later

"Mum I want to work at MADE" Hayley Russo said to her Claudia Russo as they sat on the leather sofa reading through their magazine's "An actual job" she said disbelief " Yeah I've been thinking I do want make something out of my life I don't want to be a trust fund baby forever" well that was part of it but she mainly wanted to know what was up with Justin she knew he was hiding something she just couldn't put her finger on it he'd become so distant in the last couple weeks maybe working around him would help her figure out what was going on" I think that's very mature and responsible of you I'll talk to Justin "Claudia said happy that her daughter was finally thinking about the future.

" I'm not sure mum" Justin said " She's your sister she'll do a great job she won't want to mess this up" Claudia said" I guess I could have her working at reception taking calls and stuff" he reasoned " I'll tell her" Justin sighed well this would be interesting.

Hayley had worked before but she never had a job for more than 3 months apparently she wasn't hardworking whatever that meant and she didn't listen but she never really heard that part.

"Ok this is Alex" Justin said to Hayley "She'll just show everything you need to know please just listen and go with it" he pleaded "Alex this is Hayley my sisters I think you've met before" he explained " Ok I need to get back to the office" He said looking totally stressed .

" No problems Hayley I'm begging you" both the girls just laughed " Justin chill" Hayley said " I'm not a kid I'm 21 I've got this besides I'm totally good at working" she said " That's why your last employer had you escorted out the building" he pointed out.

"Ok they were asking for it I totally rocked at that job" she yelled defending herself "Okay I'm not going to get into this we all know I'll win" Hayley rolled her eyes typical Justin rubbing everything in her face.

"Let me guess my brothers like the most annoying person to work with" Alex slightly laughed "He's fine" Alex smiled walking her over to the desk "Really?" Hayley said finding it hard to believe "Boring, Geeky, a know it all" she asked "Honestly no".

Alex showed her everything and she picked up on it pretty quickly. Hayley liked the fact that they were the same age and had a lot in common.

"I really fancy dancing to some Nicki Minaj right about now" Hayley said tapping her pencil on the desk "I know right it's so quiet I actually get excited when I'm asked to do something and I can be pretty lazy" Alex stated .

It was almost lunch and Alex's mum and her sisters were meeting her for to go to a cafe and eat. Theresa was trying really hard to mend there broken relationship and wanted as much family time as possible.

"Mum this is Hayley my boss Justin's sister" Alex said " Hi" Hayley smiled " Nice too meet you" Theresa smiled looking around the space.

"Lexi where's the bathroom" Zendaya asked jumping up and down "Just past the main office" Alex told her "Zen be quick ok" Theresa said "Mum I'll be 3 minutes tops" she said and walked through the hall " She's totally just going in there to text Trey she couldn't be more obvious" Madison laughed " You stop being a stirrer" Her mum warned.

" Alex your workplace seems nice" Theresa said taking a bite out of her salmon " It is the workers are nice everything's perfect" she smiled " Plus you have a fit boss" Madison pointed out. Alex slightly laughed and everyone looked at her "What she does" she shrugged.

Alex could see her bump now It was getting hard to completely cover it but so far there was no suspicions do she was fine. Justin came over nearly every night for about an 1 hour and they talked about everything. The plan was for him to tell Juliet when she was 6 months so they had time to move into the penthouse and get things ready for the new arrival.

Hayley was over at Justin and Juliet's because frankly when was she not their. She loved hanging around there get mum was such a neat freak she never caught a break.

Justin yet again was rushing out to go somewhere " Just off to the office I forgot to fax the documents to Chic always forgetting these things" he said putting his keys in his pocket.

"Justin can't you go tomorrow" Hayley asked "No it had to be done tonight ok what's with all the questions" he said getting slightly agitated.

"Calm down its just you looked a little rushed off your feet" Hayley replied "I'm fine" he huffed " Justin you do seem a little tired" Juliet said.

"I'm going now I'll be back soon" he said and slammed the front door.

"It doesn't matter that Justin isn't here he's a party popper anyway" Hayley smiled Juliet slightly laughed "I'll get the popcorn and drinks" Juliet said and walked towards the kitchen.

Hayley quickly took out her iPhone and texted Max:

Are u following him x

About 1 minute later she got a reply:

Yep we just turned out the road xx

Max didn't really see the point of following Justin but Hayley had asked him and he was maybe possibly a little scared of her so he just went with it.

Justin's car had pulled up on a posh road with nice penthouses with a few street lights.

He was probably meeting with a few of his rich friends or something.

Max watched him carefully as he locked his car door and walked across the street to a white penthouse with glass.

He knocked on the door and too Max's surprise a young probably Latin brunette opened it. They just looked at each other and were laughing and talking about something.

But then something shocking happened Justin kissed her on the lips and then something else that confused him he placed his hand on her stomach and the girl had this embarrassed look on her face not long after they walked into the house and shut the door. Well that left him speechless.

"You saw him doing what now" Hayley yelled he probably should have known that her reaction wasn't going to be good.

Review next chapter gets a little creepy I guess you'll understand when I put it up


	12. Chapter 12

Me and the Boss

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Chapter 12

He sat in his office writing his his phone vibrated on the desk catching his attention. He picked it up 'Unknown' his facial expression was a little confused as he unlocked his phone and opened the text.

Life's great right Mr Russo nice job, beautiful home and gorgeous wife. But sometimes that's not enough you get bored with the same life day in and day out. So when the hot intern shows an interest you jump in at the chance. But now it's serious and she's pregnant so what do you do now... I'll let you figure that out, poor Juliet though she's clueless. You probably don't know who I am but let me tell you I won't make this easy look forward to the game.

GamePlayer x

Justin's eyes widened his mouth was slightly hanging. Who was that he was so confused who knew would they tell Juliet. Suddenly paranoia washed over his body and he found himself standing up looking around his office.

He dialled the number back but the person wasn't silly and it just went straight to voicemail.

This couldn't just be a random kid it had to be someone close to him or Alex.

Just as he looked around the office door opened this caused him to jump a little "Sorry I didn't knock" he looked up and saw her "It's fine" he sighed a little zoned out

" Are you ok" she asked sitting on the seat opposite "Fine just a little tired" he smiled " Ok um so tomorrow is the first appointment" she said looking a little scared " I'll be there" he smiled " Great I didn't want to go alone" she said " Remember what I said you won't have to"

At the back of his mind he was still thinking about that text and what it meant from now on he had to have 2 eyes open 24/7...

How could he do that to Juliet after 10 years she was there for him through everything.

She was angry well that was an understatement . Juliet was a nice person and would be heartbroken if she knew.

Hayley had never felt do let down or disappointed by anyone he knew what pain there mum went through with there dads constant affairs and how the divorce devastated her.

She remembers his lessons to her about right and wrong and knowing the difference between the two. She wondered if he thought about that when he was messing around with whoever, he was just a big hypocrite.

This whole show of honour was for show it wasn't the real Justin.

Perhaps she never really knew the real Justin and that frightened her...

Alex was at her mums with her sisters "Ok why are you guys treating me like I'm some queen or something" Alex asked them. They were doing everything for her they made her dinner done her nails and bought her this giant teddy "Your are big sister and we missed you" Zendaya smiled "She cried when you didn't answer her calls she thought you hated her" Madison said " No I didn't" she denied shaking her head

Alex probably knew it was true when she was younger Zen youst to follow her and want to be just like her they were super close.

"What happened ... I shouldn't gave done that to you guys I'm supposed to be a role model to you and I wasn't" she said slightly embarrassed " We all make mistakes but we learn from them and when we do things get a whole lot better" Madison said seriously "Okay I feel like I'm on an episode of Dr Phil or something you watch way to much of that" Zendaya said Alex just laughed she really missed times like this.

Having sisters was great and that's one thing she would never want to change. Even though at first she wasn't too keen once she saw Zen she felt so protective over her same with Mads.

She hates the fact that she made them feel as if she didn't care she knows she was just thinking of herself when it all feel apart it was just too much the constant fighting the rebellion she couldn't take it anymore.

Shes happy things are slowly repairing itself but for some reasons she's still not a 100% . In her heart she knows why she needs some sort of closure with what happened to her father. That's when she came to the decision she was going to find him and get the closure she needed.

When Justin got home that evening he was a bag of nervous, what if this person had got to Juliet already and she knew he heard that in a dangerous home you should avoid the kitchen and bathroom.

As he walked through the hallway he saw Hayley surprise surprise "Hey big brother" she smiled "Hi" he said "Sorry I couldn't come in today wasn't feeling great" she shrugged "It's fine no worries where's Juliet" "Oh she went out in a bit of a hurry she didn't really say where she was going" she shrugged folding her arms. Suddenly he felt his heart racing and his balance slowly fading "Are you ok" Hayley asked "Yeah it's just been a long day I'm tired I might just go and lie down" he said making his way to the stairs.

Later that evening Alex went over to Harpers"You want to find your father" she asked "Yeah I need closure I need to understand" she said "Why now all of a sudden" she said taking a sip out of her coffee "I just need to know and now that things with my mum are good I want it to be out in the open" She sighed...

does juliet know and who's the texter vote on my profile


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer I don't own wizards of waverly place

Me and The Boss

Chapter 13

Justin was so nervous and scared he had being trying to get in contact with Juliet for the past hour for all he knew she could have been at her parentshu telling them everything.

He had been racking his brain trying to figure out who this person was but he couldn't his mind just went blank.

One minute he was hot the next minute he was freezing he felt like he was in a tug of war and there was no escape.

She couldn't find out now not like this he felt like such an idiot how could he believe they could keep things secret things would have to come out in the open at some point but he wasn't ready for that yet.

Just then he heard the front door from downstairs and two voices. He quickly shot up and walked towards the banister...

You'd think searching for someone would be easy but it was proving not to be "Why don't you look at the area phone book it might have his number if he still lives down her" Harper suggested

"Let me just google search one more time I'll put his middle name to narrow it down a bit to make it easier to find" And that's what she did and within minutes she found something. "I think I found it" she said a little choked up...

"Justin" Juliet said " Hey where we're you" he asked dreading what she'd say " With Bailey she was getting her dress" Juliet said

"Ooh" he sighed in relief not making it obvious "Oh where did you thinking was"she asked her and Hayley looking at him "Um nowhere it's just your usually here when I get back" he said "Well I'm here now" she smiled he walked over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Ewe I'm going to call Max to pick me up" Hayley said and walked to the living room both of them watching her.

Next Day

Alex was totally freaking out luckily Justin was there to cool her nerves a little "It will be fine don't worry" he said squeezing her hand she nodded. Suddenly his phone vibrated he took it out his pocket and opened the message:

The first scan it's exciting right all happy well most people are maybe not in your situation your totally on edge right? You must really want to known who I am and your probably praying I'll keep quiet don't worry I'll be quiet... For now anyway ;). Remember the people closest to you could be your worst enemy it's only a matter of time before things start to crumble just be ready when that time comes.

Game player x

He suddenly had the urge to look around him he was becoming really paranoid. "Justin are you ok" Alex asked that kind of brought him back to reality "I'm fine" he replies looking away but his voice said otherwise " Are you having second thoughts about anything because there's still time to you know..." he cut he off "No I'm just a little tired that's all I want this baby" he reassured her as he said that a nurse walked out of her office "Mr Russo, Miss Santiago" she said reading off her paper.

Somewhere else

"So have you sent the text?" "Of course I'm not stopping its just started"...

Back at the Hospital

The nurse was very sweet and kind and explained everything to them so they pretty much understood everything that was going to happen.

When the nurse said to Alex it was time for a scan she was caught off guard to say the least and didn't really want to. After some tough persuasion from Justin she decided to go through with it.

"This stuff is freezing" she moaned holding onto Justin's hand. After a few seconds an image of a small body appeared on the screen "Thats your baby" the nurse told them "That's amazing" Justin said looking at the screen in south shock. Seeing it scared Alex even more this was actually happening she was going to be a mum " It's alright I guess" she shrugged it wanting people to know how this was effecting her

This Chapter sucked kinda running our of ideas if you have any feel free to suggest.


	14. Chapter 14

Me and the boss

Chapter 14

Justin couldn't sleep at night anymore. He knew he deserved everything that was happening to him but still...

The lack of sleep was started to a toll on work. He wasn't focusing files weren't being finished everything was all over the place.

"Justin the meeting tomorrow" Zeke said lightly banging on the table to get some kind of reaction "I totally spaced out in that sorry could they reschedule?" he asked him Zeke sighed and put the files on the desk "This is the second time Justin the deal won't go through. Ok what's going on with you?" he asked " Just a bit tired and stressed" "You sure" he didn't seem convinced "I'm sure" he said "Ok ill see what I can do" "Thanks" Zeke tucked the seat in and left.

After a few seconds Justin's phone buzzed he didn't have to look before he knew who it was:

I hate it when people mess with someone close to me it's really hurtful don't you think?No one really knows the real Justin Russo what would your mum say if she found out her son was following in his fathers footsteps. She'd be torn heartbroken. You've already let so many people down without them even knowing. Soon Alex won't even want to know then what will you do then I guess you'll always have your company and loads money but what's the point if it's only you?

Game player

He was so mad he just clenched his fists together a chucked all the papers off the desk.

Next day

"Alex are you sure you want to go by yourself" Harper asked her "Yeah I'm sure no problem" she reassured her. "Have you spoken to your mum about it" "No I don't think that's a good idea besides I have no idea what's going to happen " she nodded "Call me if you need back up" your the best Harper" I smiled giving her a quick hug.

Her heart was racing as she approached the intimidating door she took a deep breath. It had been 17 years since she last saw him but she needed some kind of closure and now that she was having a child of her own she needed answers.

She lightly knocked on the door and slightly stood back as she did so.

Suddenly the door slowly creaked open and a boy probably about 10 appeared "Hello" the child said quietly " Who are you" " Can I speak to Mr Gomez please" Alex asked politely " My dad" he asked " Um Yeah" Alex said in complete shock ...

Hayley couldn't keep it in anymore she had to confront him about it she couldn't pretend things were fine.

Should she just tell Juliet instead. Somehow she felt like if she did that things would still come back to her and she'd be the one in trouble. Juliet was like a sister to her and she felt as if she was betraying her, on the hand Justin was her brother and even though she was totally utterly mad with him she did care.

She wishes she hadn't been so curious and wanted to know what was going on.

In the next chapter I think I'm just going to dedicate it to the game player and have there POV so they can explain how they did it and maybe reveal who they are you'll probably figure it out without them having to say it.

Its so hard to try and figure out what's happening next in this story I know where I want it to go its just getting there. The last couple chapters haven't been great but please hang in there it will get better.

I think I need a beta because I've made a tonne of mistakes. You can still vote for who you think the game player is.

Thank you to my loyal reviewers your the best.


	15. Chapter 15

**Me and The Boss**

**Chapter 15**

_**Game players POV**_

People never blame the quiet one, what they don't realise is that we see hear and see the most. Well I have someone to thank for that to be honest. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have known she can't really keep things to herself so she was bound to spill to someone.

I'm doing him a favour really I'm sure this is going to make him leave his wife sooner out of fear that she'll find out from someone else. I'm not a grass so I wouldn't do that but he won't know.

You're probably wondering how I've pulled it off so far:

_**She pulled me to the side and told me that they overheard the conversation in the kitchen. "It's Alex she pregnant" "Are you joking" "And Mr Russo is the dad" she finished. First feeling I'd say confused I mean Alex was pregnant by her married boss you couldn't blame me. Then when she told me the rest I got angry, is he using her or something or does he generally care. **_

_**When I went home that night I was wrecking my brain. Should I just confront Alex talk to her? I cancelled that out she'd only say I wouldn't understand blah, blah, blah. And that's when I realised I wanted revenge.**_

_**When Alex invited us to the office so we could grab some lunch I went to use the restroom.. I went past Mr Russo's main office and lightly knocked on it. With my luck he didn't answer which meant he had obviously already gone for his break. To be extra careful I looked around the corridor to make sure it was completely clear. Once I did I slowly turned the solid knob opening the door. I closed it behind me carefully being sure not to make any noise. It was pretty spacious and the glass windows were huge. It must be amazing being rich**_. _** I**_ _**walked to the desk searching for a number or email anything. I looked through files and stuff trying not to make it look as if it had been moved or touched. I smiled when I found his business cards and slipped one into my jeans pocket.**_

I won't let someone treat Alex like that. I know she's not completely innocent but neither is he so it's a two way street. When someone's close to you, you hate it when there hurt. I'm not a horrible person. By doing this I'm helping her I'm sure I am right?

Have you figured it out yet I think I made it obvious


	16. Chapter 16

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 16**

**Back after a long break sorry or the wait but hope you like the chapter **

Alex waited at the door still taking in what had just happened, her dad had just started over as if she never existed. Just as she was deep in thought thinking things over "A...Alex" he said, she looked up and saw him after 17 years He looked different obviously he aged and gained a bit of weight but she knew her dad when she saw him in utter shock studying her properly "Hi dad" she said not so politely "I don't know what to say Alex" he said putting his face in his hands "Nothing to say dad how could you just leave me 17 years most of my life!" He looked behind the door "Scared your wife will hear about your past" she hissed he didn't reply "You missed everything and you don't even care was I just a mistake something you wish never happened" she was so angry she was holding back "Alex me and your mum were young and I didn't know what was going on in my head we fought all the time and it got too much" "Whatever fights you and mum had wasn't anything to do with me that's just the stupidest excuse in the book. You know I remember the last time I saw you and you promised me you'd be back next week I was so happy I got my outfit ready and everything I even sat at the steps by the door waiting for that bell to ring and it never did" she cried "Each week that glimmer of hope that that bell would ring just went away not even a call" she hated thinking about that part of her life and she had never talked about it to anyone because Alex hated people seeing her at her weakest point. "Alex I love you your my daughter and I was wrong I never should have left you like that" "You don't love me because if you did you wouldn't have left me all these years I blamed my mum but she was just the victim she had to do it alone until Dwayne came in the picture I bet you never thought of that did you dad" she said crossing her arms "Maybe I'll see you again but I'm not going to count on it" As she backed away from the door she heard him call out her name but she ignored it she just couldn't forgive and forget. As she walked further she realised something she would not let Justin do this to their baby...

"Mum I'm so sorry none of it was your fault and I'm sorry for ever saying it was and treating you the way I did you're the strongest person I know" she said hugging her tightly "I know your sorry sweetie it wasn't your fault you were young and I should have understood what you were going through" "Why didn't you tell me you were going up there sweetie" she asked "I didn't want to worry you or anything I hate him mum" "No you don't hate him you hate what he did" She nodded and realised what she said and nodded "Let's stop this crying and go do something just the two of us we haven't done that in a while" Alex smiled "I'd love that".

She didn't remember the last time she went to a movie with her mum and had a total laugh. They were leaving the movie theatre when her phone beeped.

_**How did things go with your dad? How you feeling? I'm sorry about the past couple days I know I've been a tad distant but I want us to meet maybe tomorrow night or something before Monday. Justin xx **_

She just smiled and typed back

_**Long story you can come to mine tomorrow I'll tell you about it xx**_

He smiled at the reply and all of a sudden a figure appeared in front of him in the living room "I know Justin" Hayley said plainly looking at directly in the face "Know what" "Drop the dumb act I'm a lot smarter than you give me credit for" she said bitterly "Your secret lover" he just looked at her and knew she was fuming, how did she find out? He sank into the sofa "I can explain" "Just be quiet on your cheating in your wife you know what mum went through you like to pretend you're so perfect but in reality your just hiding this dirty secret" he stood up starting to get mad "You don't know anything ok" "I know that you're a lying cheat who doesn't know what he wants" she yelled right in his face "It's you isn't it" Justin said suddenly "What are you on about" Hayley said folding her arms "It makes so much sense now" "I'm so confused" "You don't need to deny it" he replied folding his arms and shaking his head "Deny what" she asked him "The texts sending me taunting messages it's you isn't it" "Yes because I don't have a life" she said sarcastically shaking her head and pulling her hair to one side "Has it occurred to you that maybe someone else knows" she said with a duh face, up until that second he can honestly say no "Exactly" she clarified "Oh god" he said holding his head "How could you do this to her Justin she's been through everything with you and this is the thanks she gets" "Listen" he said lightly touching her arm "Get off!" "I'm not happy and I haven't been or a while ok" he said removing his arm "That's not an excuse Justin so how long has this mess around been going on for" "It's not just a mess around Hayley" "What are you in love" she laughed but suddenly stopped when she saw the seriousness in his face "I don't believe this you need to tell her because if you don't I might not have a choice Justin" and with that she stormed out the living room "Hayley" he yelled and within seconds he heard the front door slam shut "Shit" he hissed. Just then he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table he quickly picked it up

_**Don't be sad at least she'll know now I mean Juliet deserves to know the truth even if it does come out of Hayley's mouth**_

_**Game player**_

He fell back on the sofa and just screamed into the pillow taking out his frustrations.

Hayley got in her car and just started driving, to be honest she had no idea what she was doing at this point she was just so mad she just said what she thought. She had never been so angry with him. There was one thing still troubling her at the back of her mind though who was this girl she wanted to know now.

Ok most of you know who the game player is by now just figuring out how it's going to come out at the moment


	17. Chapter 17

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 17**

"What did the girl you saw Justin with exactly look like" Hayley asked Max who was on his X-Box playing 'Black Ops'" Um she was hot" he stated still gazing at the screen and hitting the buttons on the remote, she whacked him "Not as hot as you" Hayley rolled her eyes not the answer she was looking for "Describe her" she demanded "Brunette, petite kind of a cute baby face she looked Mexican oh and I think she was pregnant" oh snap he regretted that last part he was so into his game it just slipped out "Excuse me" "I said she looked Mexican" he said quickly said avoiding the last part "No you said something after that "No I didn't" he said shaking his head she grabbed the remote from "Tell me or the X-Box dies" she warned him "Ok I said I think she was pregnant but I can't be sure you know me I can be stupid" he told her trying to get the remote back but failing miserably "Hold it what do you mean think" "We'll there was a hug bump but she like rubbed it in a fatherly way" Hayley stood up " Why didn't you tell me this before" she yelled "Cause I knew you'd react like this" he replied "Well of course I'm mad not only is my brother a cheat but he's also going to have a baby with his girl on the side!" she yelled Max took her hand "Calm down just relax".

**03:50am**

Don't you think you went a bit far" Madison whispered "Going too far would be exposing everything" Zendaya responded " You wouldn't have the guts to do that " she replied slightly laughing "Of course I would all I'd do was go to Mrs Russo house and tell her you're the reason I'm doing this if you hadn't told me what you heard we wouldn't be in this situation" she said trying not to be too loud " I didn't think you'd go all crazy Zen it's wrong no matter what you need to end this someone will end up getting hurt" "Shut up Mads don't act nice now you helped remember" "No I didn't your completely twisting things" "I don't care what you say I stole Alex's key to their love nest" "So you're going to break in that's a criminal offence" "It's not like I'll get caught" the bedroom door opened and they both fell silent. "Madison why aren't you in your room I know it's a Saturday night but its late girls" Theresa said slightly yawning "I was just leaving" Madison whispered and got up walking past her mum "What's up with her" she asked Zendaya "No idea probably under the weather or something she'll be fine" she shrugged. Theresa shut the door once she did Zendaya lifted up her pillow and retrieved the key "No one messes with my sister"…

**Next Day**

"Relax Justin I'm sure she won't say anything" Alex said to him "How do you know that Alex she was pretty mad when we talked her and Juliet are close she thinks of her as a sister "Maybe it won't be such a bad thing Justin I mean the truth would come out at some point" "What so you think she should tell her" "I mean it would be better coming from you" he sighed "Anyways what did you want to tell me" he asked her "Well you um I can't find the key to the penthouse" she said trying to put it lightly " What!" he yelled "It was in my bag when I was at my mums and when I got home it was gone" he sighed "This is not my week" he sighed "Just relax I'm going to go to the bathroom I'm bursting" she said and walked out the living room. One minute later to be exact his phone beeped

_**Watching you**_

_**Game player xx**_

Just then something made sense in Justin's head.

A few minutes later Alex walked back in "Is it you" he yelled " Is what me you're not making " sense" Alex said clueless to what was talking about "Don't act like you don't know Alex I mean I know you want me to leave Juliet quickly but you don't have to do that. "Seriously Justin no clue what you're on about" "Stop with the mind games Alex I know what you're like" he shouted " Stop yelling at me what's wrong with you" "explain this" he said sticking his phone in her face "what is This" she asked " like you don't know" "I'm so confused right now" she told him she had no idea what was going on.

I_** know your little secret wonder what Juliet would think if she were to find out my guess not too happy. I really hope she doesn't then again u look like you could do without her you and Alex seem happy congratulations on the baby by the way let's just hope things work out it would be a shame if it didn't. **_

"Oh my gosh" Alex said in shock. Suddenly he realised she looked absolutely clueless if it was her she would have shown some kind of sigh he knew her too well ". In that moment he knew it wasn't her I'm sorry" he sighed setting himself on his the sofa "That's obviously Hayley" Alex stated "I thought so too but I asked her and she denied it" "Of course she'll deny it…unless someone else knows" Alex said quietly, little did she know that the person was close to home…

Please Review only 2 last chapter I seriously want more or I shouldn't bother


	18. Chapter 18

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 18**

She had just got back from work and now Alex was currently in her old bedroom searching for the key to the penthouse, she swore it was in her purse the day before yesterday but sometimes she could be scatty.

"What are you doing" Alex got up from looking under the bed and saw Madison at the door looking at her strangely "Um just looking for a key no big deal" Alex said using the bed to lift herself up from the wooden floor. "Alex could I talk to you" Madison asked "Yeah sure sit" Alex said sitting on her bed and lightly patting it Madison sat beside her looking a little nervous "What do you do if two people very close to you are both doing something wrong and one of those people thinks she's helping the other when in actual fact she's making it worse and you've tried to stop her but she just won't listen" Madison asked "Is this person Zen" Alex asked Madison she didn't reply "Mads is she in trouble" Alex said a little louder "She stole your key" Madison said covering her face " What why would she do that" Alex asked "We know about you and Mr Russo and we know your pregnant" Madison admitted " How did you um find out" Alex asked slightly shocked " I overheard you guys talking at the party and I told Zendaya she said we should get back at Mr Russo for what he did to you and I told her I didn't want a part in it" "What has she done" Alex asked her "Had Mr Russo said anything about Game player".

All of this didn't make much sense to Alex her sister was Game Player? "Why would she do that" Alex asked still a little startled "She thinks she's helping" Madison sighed "I feel so guilty I mean I should have told you before it got out of hand like this" "Don't beat yourself up about it you told me and I'm not mad at you…Zen well that's another situation" Alex said putting her arm on her sisters shoulder "Do you feel bad Alex" Madison asked her all of a sudden "At first I didn't but yeah I do but it wasn't enough for me to stop I just really love him Madison you can get that right?" She nodded in understanding "I'm like the worst role model promise me you'll never end up in a situation like this" "I promise" she said and hugged her.

"What's up with you you've been like super quiet all evening " Juliet said to Hayley "I'm just tired I guess" Hayley sighed the guilt was eating her alive knowing all what she knew and not saying a thing made her feel deceitful like she was to blame or something.

As the girls continued watching TV in the living room they were alerted by the slamming of the front door. The both looked up and saw Justin who had just come back from "Hi" "He sweetie" Juliet said standing up and giving him a kiss and a hug Hayley looked into Justin's eyes and saw that there was something missing like he felt pain and as much as Hayley hated to admit it she felt bad or him. "How was your day" Juliet asked Justin as they walked arm in arm to the couch next to Hayley who was pretending to be reading her 'Vogue' magazine to prevent herself from making eye contact with either of them "Fine I'm just tired" "I'll go get you some food" Juliet smiled walking out of the living room leaving the two siblings.

"How can you pretend nothing's happening like your happy your obviously not Justin and now you're having a baby I'm just speechless and I'm trying to be mad at you but I can't" she said on the verge of crying "How do you know about the baby" "That's not the issue Justin" she hissed "Hayley you can't say anything it needs to come from me Juliet at least deserves that" "What's the plan when it all falls apart I mean this girl she may be some kind of gold-digger" "She's not" he protested getting defensive "How do you know that" "Because I know her too well Hayley"…

**Anyone got a crazy wild idea for how Hayley should find out its Alex, All credit will go to you xx **


	19. Chapter 19

Me and the boss chapter 19

Hey sorry for the wait mock exams! just a few things um definitely read a promise to never leave its amazing and so happy more people are following and reviewing it now randomsmileyperson your amazing for giving a shoutout and I'm loving the stories Orignally unknown I miss complicated relationship so much lol anyways back to what you guys came here for love my reviewers your amazing...

She refused to quit her job at MADE, one: she wouldn't be able to stand her mums constant complaints saying she was a quitter and how never finished anything and two: she wanted to know who Justin's secret lover was. Her friend Allie was always a computer whiz so by hacking into Justin's email accounts Hayley was able directly receive every email he got or even texts he received . So far all she had received were a bunch of business appointments, meetings and a few estate agent alerts. Nothing that would lead her any closer.

"I'm going to go the Alex and Mr Russo's apartment tonight" "By sneaking in what are you actually going to gain" Maddie hissed "We'll something I guess just cover for me ok" she ordered "I'm not listening to you" "If I get caught I'll find a way to blame you so play nice" Ok who was this person Maddie thought...

"Hey cheater" Hayley smiled stepping into her brothers office "Hey sis you know your level of maturity all amazes me" he fake smiled putting down his cappuccino "Your the last person who should be acting mean remember I could tell her any minute actually I'm going to be ar yours tonight how convenient" she grinned taking a seat opposite him " I know you Hayley you'd never do that to me it's just a bluff all of it if you were the one to tell the amount of trouble you'd get in from mum for stirring" " Actually I think it will earn me some brownie points may even become the favourite anyways that's not what I'm in here for I've finished these pointless documents no need to thank me" she said dashing them in the table without a care "Do you hate me?" Hayley was a little astonished by the question "No I don't hate you Justin I'm just disappointed I just hate your doing what dad did and I'm just sitting there keeping mute because no matter what where family" ...


	20. Chapter 20

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 20**

**Whoop! We've hit chapter 20 I'm not sure how much more chapters left maybe about 8 so still quite a bit anyways sorry for the late update I'll try and be more on top of things about time this story has almost been up for 1 year and I haven't finished it hopefully before summer I will so I can focus more on missing sparks, twisted love and the uptown downtown remake. Anyways thank you for your patience and so grateful for my old and new reviewers love the feedback ;)**

**Omg keep looking at the spring breakers trailers and what people are saying about it on twitter it's making me so mad I'm going to have to wait 5 days I'm so angry anyways back to the story...**

Hayley had just left her brothers office she could never hate him no matter what. She was always kind of jealous: his success, his natural ability at academics, their parent's complete proudness of what he had achieved. She only realised now that even he made mistakes and didn't completely follow the rules he was only human after all. Love had no boundaries and you couldn't help who you loved no matter how wrong and deceitful it was. She just felt stuck that was her brother but Juliet was almost like a sister in the past few years she had built a really strong relationship with her stronger than the relationship she had ever had with him. She wasn't a bad person not those annoying wives who checked up on their husbands 24/7 that's why she couldn't get why he had done this he said he wasn't happy but why not be upfront and straight about it? Why pretend and hide the truth? He was practically living a lie.

**30 minutes later**

"What would you do if you knew something really bad and the person was urging you not to say anything because it needed to come from them" Hayley asked Alex as they were both at their desks marking off important appointment date in the calendar. Alex slightly moved in her chair knowing full well what this was about "Um I guess let the person deal with it themselves" she suggested writing slightly faster than before "I'm sorry I'm like lugging my drama on you" she apologised "No it's fine I do it a lot " she shrugged "It's just frustrating you know" "I totally get it secrets can tear people apart" she sighed whispering the last part "I just know when it comes down to it everyone involved will get hurt and I really don't want that" she said looking frightened. Alex hoped that by some miracle when this whole drama came out things wouldn't be so messy she seriously couldn't deal with too much chaos. Just then Alex's phone started vibrating on the desk "Alex Zen's planning on going to your apartment tonight" this whole drama with her sister was completely doing her head in "Um I'm supposed to be watching you guys tonight so I'll deal with it" she sighed.

**1 hour later**

Hayley had left the office at lunch to meet her boyfriend. Alex had a few things to catch up on and needed to talk to Justin about her sister she couldn't stand him freaking any longer. Zeke had given her the lunch rush meaning she had to go pick up Justin's usual from Starbucks.

She just lightly knocked on his door "It's open" She turned the handled and entered. He was on his Mac Book typing away his fingers barely left the keyboard it took him about 10 seconds to look up and acknowledge her presence. "Sorry I was just finishing this email" she put the brown paper bag on the table "It's fine here's your lunch" He didn't say anything he just stared at her in shock "Do I have something on my face" she asked him "No its just its definitely happening" he said motioning to her stomach "I've been trying so hard to cover it" she moaned hiding her face. Justin could tell the strain was getting to Alex a lot as reality was sinking in for both of them "Come over here" she moved to the other side of the desk towards him"It's fine it's been five months there's only so much covering you can do" He said resting her on his leg "Well what do you suppose I tell people when the start asking questions genius" "Tell them the truth" he said plainly She raised her eyebrows and frowned at him "Well not the whole truth of course I mean tell them yeah your pregnant" "And who's the father" "Just say he's always out of town in business then when I've sorted things out they'll know the full truth" "I'm tired of hiding Justin" "I know but we won't have to soon remember what we talked about" he said holding her hand " I'll be patient because I love you" she smiled giving him a quick kiss on his cheek "Justin there's something I need to tell you" She said "Ok I'm listening" "I know who that Game Player person is and there's not too much to worry about" she reassured him "Really who" he asked her "My sister" she said quickly "You're kidding me" He sighed slight relief washed over him. "No I'm being serious she's really smart and apparently sneaky" "But I don't understand how did she find out" he asked rubbing circles in her palm "My other sister overheard us a few months back and told her" "Why would your sister do that" "She thinks she's helping I don't know" she sighed "We'll I'm going to need your key so I can go over there and put an end to this" "Yeah course just call me let me know what's happening"

**Later on that Night**

Zendaya had here plan underway, tonight Alex was staying with her and Madison as it was their parents anniversary and there dad was taking there mum out to dinner. As far as everyone knew she was going to Bella's to study for some biology test coming up. "Alex I'm going" she said getting up from the living room couch and making her way to the front door Madison looked at Alex who was following her to the front door "Wouldn't you rather skip the studying and just stay here with me and Maddie and do that movie marathon thing we used to do" Alex said testing her to see if she'd change her mind "Your such a bad role model" she laughed "You better be back here by 10" She said sounding like Theresa "Yes mother" Zendaya replied rolling her eyes opening the front door and leaving the house. Once the door was shut Alex took out her phone "Are you outside" "Good just tell me when she's out of site and I'll come out"…

Zen looked at the address on the crumpled piece of paper then straight up at the penthouse, she honestly wouldn't mind living in a place like this. She opened the pocked of her cream gold studded purse and took out the key while walking towards the front door. She opened the door and quickly turned around shutting the door as quietly as possible. But when she turned around she got the biggest shock…

"What are you doing?" Alex asked her arms folded looking straight up at her little sister "I could ask you the same question" she responded "Really" Alex frowned moving closer "So now you're just going to tell mum" Zendaya said folding her arms to her chest " No that would mean telling her everything and I'm not ready for that but you do need to say sorry I mean he's been freaking" she explained " Fine I'll apologise to your little secret" she hissed under her breath "Ok you're a kid you don't understand this adult stuff" Alex yelled getting angry at her sisters little remarks "Yes cause it's so hard to understand that your sister is sleeping with a married guy and got pregnant and how he's promised this great future that I'm not convinced will happen since it's been like almost two years" "You need to watch our mouth since when did you become so... ""You" "Just go wait outside"" Whatever" she replied coldly slamming the door behind her causing Alex to jump.

Zen saying that made her think as much as Alex didn't want to believe it she knew it was true. Was that her future: excuses, lies and hurt? It painted a picture of the past and she didn't want history repeating itself, she couldn't deal with it she wouldn't if he wanted her and his baby like he said he did things needed to come out soon before she found herself leaving for good...

IM SO SILLY DID SOMETHING DUMB WITH THE CHAPTERS SO PLEASE INBOX ME REVIEWS AND I'll POST THEM ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


	21. Chapter 21

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 21**

**Again so sorry for the long wait but thanks for the kind reviews. Anyone excited for Tuesday 'Come and Get It' music video is coming out!**

"Well what are you standing there for" Alex asked her shutting the front door "I am not going in that car with you two" Zendaya said staring at the car with Justin looking straight ahead in the driver's seat "I'll drag you in that car if I have to do you really want to make a scene?" Alex hissed at this point almost losing it "You're not mum plus your pregnant, not a good idea" she smiled pointing to her stomach "Your right I'm not but you really don't want to piss me off plus you're not much of a struggler" Alex shrugged Zendaya folded her arms and rolled her eyes, Maybe Zen was right she was a lot like her when she was that age. She made her way to the car with Alex following closely behind her. Only now did Alex understand the stress she had put her mum through and it was a horrible feeling to say the least.

The drive was quiet and for the majority of the journey Zen just stared down at her phone texting and ever so often glancing up and giving nasty glances at Justin through the rare view mirror. Once he pulled up outside the house Alex discreetly turned back at her and she knew what she meant and sighed "I'm sorry Mr Russo" she said mumbling quickly under her breath before quickly exiting the vehicle and slamming the door "I'm sorry about her" she apologized "It's fine your her sister she was looking out for you I can't blame her" he sighed "It was a bit over the top but I know her heart was in the right place" there was a moment of silence "Well I better get in there" "Course I'll um call you later"…

**1 hour later**

Alex hesitated before opening the door to her sisters room, this had to be done she needed to understand more. When Alex she was on her bed flipping through a 'Seventeen' magazine while her headphones were so loud Alex was able to clearly hear she was listening to 'Fine China' she was 'Team Breezy' while Madison was and ultimate 'Belieber'. She walked towards the bed Zendaya too focused to even realise she had entered her. Alex lightly tapped on her shoulder causing her to look up and remove her headphones "Can we talk Zen" Alex asked her sitting beside her " About what you got me I won't get involved if you get hurt its your problem" she said coldly sitting up next to her "Look I understand you were looking out for me but that's my job not yours I'm the big sister remember "I know it's just I remember when you were 16 and you and mum had that massive blow out and you ran away?" she asked "I remember"…

_**Flashback**_

"_**You always want to control everything in my life" She yelled "I'm your mum" "You know what I hate you with feeling you drove my father away and you just continue to ruin my life" "He's 19 years old Alex you're a child" "I'm 16 and you can't constantly keep telling me what to do" she yelled before running up the staircase. Theresa couldn't cope with Alex day in day out this constant fighting it just got worse and she tried to get through to her but she only pushed her away. She sat on the couch and only a few seconds later the front door slammed and Dwayne was standing in front of her "Theresa what's going on" he asked comfortingly sitting beside her "Alex she's seeing a 19 year old boy I'm just very concerned I don't know what I'm going to do about her Dwayne" "Talk some sense into her Theresa you're the mum she's the child and she has to understand that".**_

_**4 hours later**_

"_**Mum where's Alex?" Zendaya asked her mum as she set the table "She's in her room sweetie but I don't think it's a good idea to be bothering her she's not in the mood at the moment" Theresa responded "Mum she's not in there I checked her window was wide open though" Theresa didn't think twice before running past Zen up the staircase "Mum!" she yelled not really understand what was the whole panic. "The person you are trying to call isn't available" this was the 20**__**th**__** time she tried her phone she'd called Harper and a few other friends from school but noting. It was now 3am when Theresa phoned the police "I can't believe she'd do this" she cried "Well find her we will she couldn't have got that far**_

_**"Babe you should go home" Riley said holding her closer on the couch "I know it's been two days I just really can't stand her" she moaned "Maybe this will take your mind of if" he smiled sneaking his hand up her shirt making her feel a little uncomfortable "I'm not ready" she said a little scared "Come on it won't hurt" he whined kissing her neck "Riley stop" but he didn't it was as if he couldn't hear her properly " Riley" she begged trying to get away from his grasp as he pinned her further down "That's all you want isn't it" she asked causing him to sit up slightly alerted by her statement "No of course not" he said shaking his head taking his weight off of her "Screw you Dean" she yelled running to the door and slamming it behind her "Alex! Come on wait up". Her mum was kind of right but she'd never tell her that ever her and Riley had nothing in common it was all just a physical thing and he just wanted sex quite frankly.**_

_**She walked into the house normally as if nothing happened. Theresa ran to the door her eyes red from the amount of no sleep and crying "Alex where were you? Are you ok? "Theresa asked trying to hug Alex but failing miserably "I'm fine" she responded pulling away "If you ever do that again..." Theresa warned "whatever can I go to my room now?" Alex asked "I don't think you realise how worried how scared we've all been Alex your my child and I love you if anything happens to you" she cried "I'm not a baby I can look after myself you don't need to worry about me" she stated "Alex" she turned around and saw Zen by the staircase she looked scared, frightened, upset "I'm sorry" she apologized and walked towards her giving her a hug…**_

"I am so sorry for what I did to you even when you were little I mean you shouldn't have grown up seeing that stuff me yelling and running away" "I know what your dad did to you Alex and I don't want someone else to do the same especially not someone you love that's why I did it I don't want Mr Russo to hurt you so bad you'll run again" she explained "He won't hurt me I know he won't and I'm not going anywhere I can't lose you guys" she smiled at her older sister "I'm sorry I've been so rude and your right its adult stuff but I'm not a kid I really wish people would stop saying that" just then the halfway door opened "Mum and Dad are back" "Ok we'll be down in a second" "Are you guys crying?" she asked "Its allergies" Zendaya smiled…

HOPE YOU LIKED IT KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS BUT I HAVE A REALLY GOOD ENDING AND EPILOGUE IN MIND. ANY SUGGESTIONS FEEL FREE ALL CREDIT GOES TO YOU.


	22. Chapter 22

**Me and the Boss**

**Chapter 22**

**I apologize for the 2 month hiatus just had my NRA/PROM and was preparing for that and also finishing up exams so I'm so sorry. I'm going away on the 23****rd**** so I want to update as much as I can before that. I just want to thank my loyal reviewers especially randonsmileyperson and OrignallyUnknown for reviewing every chapter I cannot wait for what your stories have in stall next. Now I'm going to stop rambling hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Alex.**

Harper knew there was something up with Alex; she wasn't herself lately. Crying at adorable commercials then moaning about how life wasn't that cheery and happy and that in the real world everyone was miserable and gloomy inside. And the sudden change in diet was bizarre she never used to touch salad or anything healthy in this case but now she was the queen of veg. And the baggy clothes were strange not wanting to dress up and not caring about her appearance. It was becoming a tad worrying for Harper she knew the whole promotion thing could be complicated but it seemed to be tearing Alex apart but Harper couldn't help but think this whole thing revolved around someone in particular.

"Alex what happened with you and Mason in LA" she asked Alex "What, Why?" she asked her "I don't know just curious are you two still talking" "No we haven't and nothing happened between us where friends and that's as far as it goes Harper" "Then what's up with you Alex" "What are you talking about?" "This" she said pointing to her clothes "Everything your behaviour this isn't you" "What can I say people change" she shrugged "Not this quickly Alex" "What do you want from me Harper" "The truth Alex where friends we tell each other everything don't you trust me" "Course I trust you" "Then what is going on is it about your dad" "No I'm past caring about that situation that's history" she sighed "Then what" Alex took a deep breath she knew Harper wasn't going to drop the situation and she knew she would have to tell her at some point "Harper…I'm, I'm pregnant" she whispered looking down not wanting to see Harpers expressions.

"Pregnant?" Harper repeated utterly confused "Yes 5 months now" she said looking up at her "So are you going to tell Mason?" Harper asked her "What" "Mason he's the father right "" Alex looked at her raising her eyebrows in confusion "Harper it's not Mason's "I assumed when you went on that trip..." She was cut off mid-sentence "Nothing happened he wanted something too but it didn't we agreed to be friends " " Oh so um are your seeing someone" she asked curiously "Almost 2 years now but it is very complicated" she whispered "And you haven't said anything" " I know it's just I know you'll be mad at me" "Is it someone dangerous" Harper asked her worriedly " no nothing like that" Alex said shaking her head "Then why would you hide this?" "It's a very complicated situation Harper…" "I'm all ears Alex you know I won't drop this" she told her firmly "The person is um married" She mumbled "Oh god" "I know it's crazy and wrong but I love him Harper he looks after me" she said trying to explain " But he's married Alex please don't tell me he has a family" "No he doesn't" "He's leaving her soon we'll be together I just know we will" Alex shrugged "Is he here in New York" "Yeah he is I see him all the time he bought us an apartment…" "Hold up an apartment" "He's everything Harper I've never had a guy in my life that's looked out for me the way he does he told me to keep it because he loves me and I know he'll love this baby because it's ours" she said almost in tears "Can I ask who…" "It's Justin Russo" Alex said unable to keep it in any longer it was just getting too much for her "Alex why? What would this mean for his families company it would be too much of a scandal" "I honestly don't care what people think" Alex said angrily "Clearly… what about his wife Alex she doesn't deserve this" "You think I don't feel guilty? I just can't stay away Harper I can't" "I don't agree with this Alex but there's a little one involved and I'm going to be there" "Thank you" she hugged her "Can't believe you're going to be a mummy" Harper smiled looking down at her stomach and noticing Alex's distaste "This isn't what I want but I'm growing attached now and I don't want to because I don't want to be a mum Harper" "Don't say that Alex this is your baby and I know you can do this" "Thank you" "Have you spoken to your mum" "No but I will soon we've been getting on so well I want to keep it that way"

**Hayley.**

"Justin basically put that specific phone number on unknown just so if anyone=got a hold of his phone they wouldn't find out" she yelled chucking the phone bill "He's not stupid Hayley" Max told her "Well what do we do now" she asked as she sat down beside him "My original suggestion I take you outside the penthouse and you can see for yourself and put an end to this mission of

yours" he told her "No I'm not going anywhere near that place Max I know I'll just lose it I just want to know who she is "then what you just going to yell" "If this was your family you'd do the same Max" " Ok so where do we start" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

**Alex & Hayley.**

Both girls had just finished the paperwork and were now on the computers emailing other companies. Alex's constant tapping on the desk caught the attention of Hayley who turned and looked at Alex's hand which had something very distinctive on it. It was a ring it looked very old fashioned gold and had an encrusted diamond which glistened making it very hard to miss. "That ring is really nice" She complimented then in that second something clicked.

She remembered her mum had a specific jewellery piece like that but a few months ago she had given it to him her brother. He had unfortunately lost it shortly after as he was supposed to give it to Juliet as an anniversary gift. "Where's it from? "She asked curiously "Um an old friend" she replied quickly soon turning back to the laptop "Wow that's some friend must really love you" she smiled still staring at it " Yeah where pretty close" Alex replied in a nervous tone suddenly playing with her wrists.

Her sudden unease worried Hayley but urged her to pry more into the situation "You know my mum had a ring kind of like that but she gave it to Justin for Juliet but for some reason he never gave it to her he said he misplaced it mum was really upset" "Really?" She said calmly "Yeah I was kind of jealous cause Justin gets everything and I wouldn't say he's all that deserving I mean he's kind of a lying cheat" She said casually now studying the computer screen she looked back at Alex "Are you ok you look a little under the weather" she asked her "I'm fine I'm just going to go to the bathroom" she said getting up. Hayley looked at her as she walked away she didn't want to believe it but that ring was a match and it wasn't a piece of jewellery that could be bought at any store it was unique and individual so in her head she knew but she needed to know more get it out of her maybe find out if she was pregnant but most importantly she needed to know why.

Thank you so much randomsmileyperson for giving me that idea much appreciated. And who's heard 'Love will remember' got so emotional listening to that. Sorry if this chapter was a little rushed by the way. Please Review please x


	23. Chapter 23

**Me and the boss chapter 23**

Me and the boss chapter 23

Apologises my readers honestly never meant for it to be this long but it's my first year of college so it's been rough hope you enjoy this update it's not too long but it's just too show I'm back xxx PLEASE REVIEW

"I think your sister knows about us" Alex said pacing back and forth of the living room of there place "How I don't understand" He asked her sitting there watching her every move "I was wearing that ring you gave me that belonged to your mum and she started commenting on it on how it seemed familiar" she explained suddenly stopping and facing him obviously guilt stricken "Alex I told you not to just casually wear that around its a classic original she was bound to recognise it!" He yelled suddenly sitting forward "I'm sorry Justin please don't be mad at me" She begged kneeling in front of him "I'm not mad come here" he sighed pulling her into a tight embrace "What are we going to do? " "I don't know just don't stress yourself out about it I'll talk to her ok " "And say what? do what?" She asked him "Don't worry yourself you can't be stressing now baby shes been on some mission for the past few weeks trying to figure out who you were now she has it was bound to come out at some point I just don't want her to be the one that tells Juliet" "How much longer Justin Im sick of waiting quite frankly" she asked pulling away from him an suddenly sitting up "Soon" he reasoned "Soon doesn't give me much I need you here" "Im here now" he sighed. She just looked glared at him before storming out if the living room and within moments he heard the front door slam shut causing him to slightly jump.

This was getting to intense for Justin to handle. He didn't want to upset Alex or hurt Juliet and on top if that disappoint and ruin his family. He knew eventually this would all come out but not this soon or quickly when he was at the all-time high of his career finally being in charge of the business his father put together all those years ago. He had been nothing but lucky in his life and he felt like he was throwing everything back in everyone's faces.

He remembered when his father cheated on there mum years before ultimately ending there 30 years of marriage. He was so mad at his father so angry he refused to talk to talk to him for months. Looking back he realised he was such a hypocrite he was doing the exact same thing but even worse. He was bringing a child into this mess a child he was scared he wouldn't be able to be there for because of how much of a coward he was being and not facing up to what he had done.

Justin Russo was a good person. Justin Russo failed to disappoint. Justin Russo made mistakes. And for the first time in his life Justin Russo was stuck.

Alex was tired. Done with all the drama she had brought into her life and allowing herself to believe he'd sacrifice everything for her. She knew this would have never been easy and that it was her own fault for getting herself involved with a person like Justin. Getting herself pregnant was the stupidest thing she had ever done not to mention most selfish.

she didn't want to bring a child into this mess heck she didn't want a child in all honesty. Even after all these months she couldn't bring herself to feel an attachment to this baby and she knew it was wrong but she couldn't force herself to love it. She felt that it was a nuisance and destruction of her and Justin's relationship together and the reason for everything falling apart.

Her father had abandoned her and right now it seemed Justin would do the exact same thing.


End file.
